IndAshu Drabbles
by QueenoftheWolves83
Summary: (Cross-Posted on AO3) Various drabbles featuring Indra and Ashura. BRO LOVE! [Reviews are much appreciated].
1. A Bad Attempt

Did this 'cause I was bored. IndAshu drabbles!

 **Summary** **:** In which Taizō needs to learn that flirting with Ashura is not a wise thing to do...

Warning! Bad flirting/pick-up lines ahead! And _maybe_ a little too long.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ nor any of its affiliated characters!

* * *

" Is there a magnet in your pants?" Taizō asked.

Ashura stopped polishing the sword that he was suppose to make all nice and shiny and looked at him. "Why?"

"Cause I'm attracted to your buns of steel!" Taizo finished, giving his best shit-eating grin.

"Never...ever say that again, Taizō," Ashura said, surpressing a shudder.

"I thought it wasn't that bad."

"It was _terrible_ , Taizō!"

"Sorry, Ashura," he said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"It's fine," the other man sighed before resuming his sword polishing.

* * *

Two weeks later, Taizō came up to Ashura when the other had finished training and said, quite lamely, "Are you tired? Because you've been running around my mind all day."

Ashura was speechless, his mouth opening and closing rhythmically, but no sound came out. Finally he said, " _What_?"

"I said, 'Are you tired? Because-'" Taizō began, but Ashura cut him off by snapping, "I heard you the first time!"

"So why...?"

"Why would you even say that?"

Taizō shrugged and said, "I just wanted to know if it would work."

"Would _what_ work?"

"Oh...stuff," the burly man said vaguely.

Ashura just gave a flat stare as he left.

* * *

Ashura turned his head when he heard footsteps and groaned when he saw that it was Taizō. Whatever the other man wanted to say couldn't be good because lately all Taizō has been doing was saying one stupid nonsensical line after another for the past several weeks.

"What is it this time?" he said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. _Please don't let it be another of those good awful sentences_ , he silently plead.

"That shirt's very becoming on you..." Taizō said with a straight face.

Ashura looked down at his kimono, confused. "This is what I always-"

"...Of course if I were on you, I'd be coming too," the other finished.

Ashura was quite confused by what Taizō said and horrified. Taizō saw his friend's expression and quickly tried to apologize.

"Ashura, I'm-"

Ashura quickly left.

* * *

"And you're sure _this one_ will work?" Taizō said skeptically.

"Definitely!" Kazue said, nodding, with a cheerful grin. Although on the inside she was suppressing a smirk.

"Okay. I'm trusting that you're right, Kazue."

"When am I _ever_ wrong?"

"Often."Then Taizō left and Kazue's grin turned into a mischivous smirk.

"Oh, Indra-san~, I need to talk to you," she said in a sing-song voice.

Taizō took a deep breath as he went to over to where Ashura was. Ashura looked up a bit wary, but he had every right to be wary since Taizō has said nothing but shit to him lately.

"Taizō?" he said cautiously. Taizō cleared his throat and said, "You have pretty eyeballs. Of course they'd be better if they were eyeing my pretty balls."

And now...now Ashura was staring at him in embarrassed horror and Taizō was looking at him expectantly, hoping to get some kind of answer, but his shoulders slumped when he saw the horror on the other's face.

However, both of them paled, Taizō quite considerably, when they heard a menacing voice, with _barely_ concealed rage, say softly, "So _this_ is what you've been getting up to lately, Taizō." Taizō looked behind him and saw Indra standing not too far away, looking quite pissed.

"I-Indra," he stuttered. "H-how long w-w-were you s-standing there?"

Indra gave him a murderous look. "I wasn't sure whether to believe Kazue or not, but it seems she was telling me the truth." Looking over to where Kazue had been hidden this whole time, he said, "I apologize for my doubt."

"It's okay," the plantinum-haired girl said with a wave of her hand. "I kind of expected it."

"K-kazue, I thought...I thought y-you were on _my_ side!" Taizō cried, bemused by what was going on. She rolled her eyes. "You never should have come to me for... _flirting_ advice."

" _Flirting_?! You were _flirting_ with me?" Ashura said to Taizō, looking more horrified. To Kazue, he said, "You...you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Taizō was confused.

"Oh! I forgot!" Kazue slapped a hand to her forehead. "My bad. Sorry. Yeah, I forgot to mention this, _buuuuuuuut_...Ashura is kind of in a relationship with his brother...a relationship in which he spreads his legs for his nii-san."

"Kazue, that's...that's improper," Ashura said blushing furiously. Indra still looked murderous.

Now is was _Taizō's_ turn to look horrrfied. "They're...they're...having _sex_ with each other?!"

"Mmm...and kissing too," Kazue said twirling a strand of her hair.

"That's...that's _disgusting_!" he spluttered.

"To you and others, perhaps," Indra said coolly. "But to Ashura and I, it feels perfectly natural."

"Why did you encourage me to flirt with Ashura?" Taizō cried. Kazue gave him an unimpressed stare.

"I wanted to see Indra kill you because a lot of people know that Ashura is off limits, even if they don't know why."

"I thought we were friends," he whispered.

"We are, but I _needed_ the entertainment and seeing him murder you fits in that category."

Taizō turned and ran once he saw Indra reach for his sword.

And after this incident nobody saw Taizō for a year and three months.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **A drabble collection of IndAshu stories (although I don't think they could technically count as stories considering how short they are). Anyways, I apologize if it didn't make much sense. This is the first time I'm doing this, so go easy on me. Well that's it for now. Please review to tell me what you thought and where and how I can improve.  
**_

 _ **Kazue is my OC.**_


	2. Shoulda knocked first, Rikudō Sennin

**Hahaha! Another drabble entry! More IndAshu! Hehehe...!**

 **Summary:** Hagoromo _really_ needs to learn to knock...

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

"Indra, have you seen Ashura? I can't find him anywhere," Hagoromo said as he slid the door open. However, he immediately froze at what he saw the moment he did.

Ashura was sitting on his brother's lap. He and Indra were kissing. Indra seemed to be gripping Ashura's rear.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hagoromo bellowed. Indra and Ashura broke apart, startled. Ashura blushed furiously when they saw who had barged in.

"Chichue, please knock next time," Indra said curtly. Ashura didn't say anything, most likely because he was embarrassed at being caught. Well, Indra had been caught too but _he_ wasn't embarrassed-he was _irritated_ at being interrupted.

"What is going on?" Hagoromo demanded. He was shocked by what he saw and honestly didn't know whether to be angry that they had been doing this or horrified because now he had to accept the fact that _they were young adults_ and _no longer children_.

 _Where did the time go?_ he thought, sadly.

"Oh, just some brotherly love," Indra said airily. Hagoromo gave him a stern-no, an almost _furious_ -look.

"That's not _brotherly love_! That's _incest_!" he snapped. Indra raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes it is-I'm showing Ashura how much I love him. Isn't that right, Ashura?" Indra turned to his brother, who just buried his face in his neck, cheeks glowing a furious shade of red, in reply.

"It's disgusting," Hagoromo said flatly. "Siblings do _not_ act like this.

"When did you get so narrowed-minded, chichue?" Indra muttered. A little bit louder he said, "I thought a father's job was to _support_ his children _and_ their decisions, not _discourage_ them."

Their father stood there, gaping like a fish. When his wits came back he said, "I'll just...go and pretend I didn't see this."

With that, Hagoromo left, sliding the door shut as he did so.

"Nii-san...what brought that on?" Ashura murmured.

"I don't like being interrupted when I'm doing something," Indra growled, squeezing the other's rear, and, if such a thing was possible, the younger's face got a lot redder as a result.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh, Hagoromo, you should have knocked first. Then maybe this...encounter might not have happened.**_

 _ **Indra seems to be treating what he was doing to and with his brother casually. Almost as if he were saying, "Oh this? Nothing is wrong with this. Society can go screw itself."**_  
 _ **He probably was because Indra doesn't really strike me as the type to care about what society thinks.**_

 _ **I hope they were, at least, somewhat in character.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review!**_


	3. Doesn't like sharing, that one

**Summary:** He doesn't like sharing his younger brother. He never has. That probably makes him possessive.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto. Never have. Never will._

* * *

Indra looked over at the boy (whose name he didn't care to remember) who was standing near his brother, feeling a surge of irritation at the sight. He wanted nothing more than to drag the kid away and beat him into a bloody, unrecognizable pulp.

Because Ashura was _his_. Always has been. Always will be. And that boy had no right to be anywhere near _his_ Ashura.

It sounded possessive, he knew. But he never liked to share his things. Never has. Never will.

(Already he can hear his father telling him off because Ashura was a _person_ , not a _thing_ ).

Though the two had only known each other for less than a week, Indra saw how close they already were...and it made his insides _burn_ with jealousy.

 _Mine_ , he thought. _Not yours._ _ **Mine!**_

Yes, it sound petty. Yes, it sounded possessive. Did he care? No. No he did not. Ashura has been his since childhood and nothing was going to change that.

And if the boy tried...well then, Indra will just have to do something about that, won't he?

Suddenly a loud "Whoo!" was heard and when Indra looked over, the boy's face was shining with glee...and Ashura's face looked _very_ red.

Change of plan. Indra was going to do something about it _right now_.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Indra is possessive. Who knew? Poor Ashura...I**_ _ **n case you're wondering, the boy mentioned in the story is named Nobuyuki. He's my OC.  
**_

 _ **Read and Review please.**_


	4. No longer knowing

**Summary:** He used to know his brother, but now...now Ashura wasn't even sure if he did anymore.

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. So does it characters.

* * *

He used to know him, but now...now Ashura wasn't even sure anymore.

As a young child, Indra had been _kind_ and _caring_. But now...now, he was _cold_ and _distant_. Gone was the kindness he had as a child. Gone was the care he had once showed his younger brother.

A different person was in place of that little boy, of that protective older brother. The Indra he had grow up with was gone, but for some reason Ashura kept hoping that his older brother was still the boy he used to, just buried deep away where nobody could see.

For some reason, he kept hoping that the _lust_ he's seen in his older brother's eyes whenever he looked towards wasn't really there.

For some reason, he kept hoping that there wasn't really anything _sexual_ in his brother's touches.

For some reason, he kept hoping that he was having a _fucked-up dream_ whenever his legs were pried open and his brother slid inside of him.

For some reason, he kept hoping that the _bruises_ on his arms were from training and not from a possessive hand holding too tight.

For some reason, he kept hoping that the anger in his brother's eyes was because of people being stupid and not from _murderous jealousy_ when another person touches him.

For some reason he kept hoping that none of it was real.

But...

...Ashura _knew_ that it was a foolish hope because _all_ of it was real: the _lust_ _ **was**_ really there. The touches _**were**_ _sexual_. It _**wasn't**_ a _fucked-up dream_ whenever his legs were pried open. The _bruises_ on his arms _**were**_ from a possessive hand holding to tight. It _**was**_ _murderous jealousy_ whenever he was touched by someone other than his brother.

And Ashura didn't really want _any_ of that because Indra was his older brother and things like that were wrong to do with a sibling. But he put up with it because he wanted his brother to be happy. He allowed it to happen because he hoped his brother would return to the way he used to be and put a stop to all this...madness.

And even though it was more than likely _never_ going to happy, Ashura kept hoping and dreaming and _praying_ that it would.

But if it did...he didn't know if he would, even then, _know_ his brother because _this_ would forever strain their relationship as brothers.

Ashura doubted that it would happen and he seriously doubted that Indra would care.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **I think I'm getting the hang of this. I think. If there is anything that I can improve on, let me know~!**_

 _ **Leave a a review to tell me what you thought.**_


	5. Beautiful Fingers

**Summary:** Indra thinks her fingers are beautiful, but Ashura is more worried about his health than what he thinks of her fingers.

 **Disclaimer:** I've already made clear that I don't own _Naruto_.

 _ **In this drabble entry, I have written Ashura as a woman.**_

 _ **If genderbending is not something you are fond of...you are warned.**_

* * *

"You hold beauty in your fingertips," Indra murmured as he took a hold of his sister's hands. He had sat up when Ashura came into the room. He was glad to see his sister, but he would never admit that aloud.

Ashura looked at him curiously as she took her hands away and gently pushed him back down onto his futon. What had brought this on all of a sudden? Her brother doesn't usually do things like this...unless it had something to do with carnal pleasure, but considering the state he was in she doubted that he wanted something like that.

Even if he did, she'd never give it to him. She was his _sister_ -not some harlot that he could take to bed whenever he pleases.

"Nii-san...how can these fingertips be beautiful?" she asked with a frown. "They're all rough and scrapped and callouses have begun to form because of training."

"They're still beautiful," he murmured, closing his eyes. He was tired, _very_ tired. He had no doubt it was due to the fever and his illness.

Ashura placed the back of her hand on his forehead. He was still very hot. She dipped the wet cloth into the cool bucket of water, wringing the excess out, asking as she placed it on her brother's forehead, "If I no longer had these fingers that you say are beautiful, would you still love me, would you still be by my side?"

"Of course," Indra breathed, opening his eyes and looking at her. "Of course I would."

Ashura looked at him and her brow creased in worry at the dark shadows under his eyes and the unhealthy pallor of his skin. He was only twenty and yet there was a good chance he might not live to see another month if this sickness did not leave him.

Ashura leaned forward and gently wrapped her arms around him, his head cradled in the space where neck met shoulder. "I love you," she said quietly.

"And I you," Indra said, tiredness evident in his voice.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **Yeah...Rule 63 made an appearance! Booyah! Anyway, yeah. Indra is sick and Ashura is taking care of her brother.**_

 _ **I edited and rewrote this chapter because I wasn't happy with the original. Original can be found here: sta sh /0wzpbb6c6fd (Just add period between "sta" and "sh" and remove the space).  
**_

 _ **Leave a review to tell me what you thought~!**_


	6. He's lost sense, now he's a danger

**Summary:** When an alpha loses all sense semblance of sense, he or she is a danger to an omega in heat...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto._ It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and so do the characters of _Naruto_.

* * *

They say when an omega is in heat, alphas will lose all semblance of sense.

It's not always true, but in Indra's case it was.

Nobuyuki, Taizō, a young man with an unnatural shade of red hair whose name nobody could ever quite remember, and Indra's two followers were currently holding the snarling, struggling alpha down. (Although, Nobuyuki was technically _sitting_ on Indra's back).

Kazue was standing between Ashura and Indra, an unreadable look on the beta's face. Ashura, on the other hand, had a look full of terror on his face.

What exactly happened, Ashura wasn't really sure. All he knew was that the moment he walked in to the room, Indra went crazy and tried to attack him (at least he _thinks_ it was an attempt to attack him). Next thing he knew, Indra was being held down. Still is, actually.

"W...w-what j-just happened?" Ashura questioned, cursing when he heard his voice quaver.

"Ashura...when did you go into heat?" Kazue inquired, ignoring her friend's question. Ashura blushed and stammered, "I-I don't t-t-think that it's a-any c-concern of yours, Kazue!"

"It is when an alpha acts the way Indra just did," she said unnervingly calmly. Ashura glanced at the floor, not really sure what to say.

Nobuyuki looked up at him and said, "Ashura-kun, please...just tell her."

Taizō didn't look at his friend, but he did say, "You're in heat, Ashura, and that's _really_ not a good state to be in when you're in a room with four alphas, one of whom just tried to..to..."

He couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to say it. It would become all too real then.

Relenting, Ashura murmurs, "Half an hour ago."

Kazue groaned. "And you thought it was a good _idea_ to leave your room? Without realizing the danger you're in?"

"I...I didn't know this would happen!" he snapped. "For Kami's sake, Indra's my _brother_! I didn't...I thought..." But he couldn't find the exact words, so he said, instead, "I'm _still_ clear-headed, so that _has_ to count for something."

"But that won't last long, Ashura! In another half hour, maybe less, you might very well be jumping the nearest alpha!" Kazue snapped.

"Half an hour ago, it might have been, but it's _already_ causing Indra to go into a rut," the red-haired young man said. Adding in an undertone, he added, "And it won't be long before the rest of us alphas are affected too."

"Ashura, you're my friend and I care a great deal about you," Taizō began, "but I have to agree with Kazue. Leaving your room while in heat _was_ a bad idea."

"And a _good_ idea was waiting for it to end when we all know _damn well_ that any interested, unmated alpha within a _twenty foot radius_ would have smelled me anyway and come knocking on my door, wanting to be let in, so that he could, what, take advantage of me?" Ashura fumed.

"You know _damn well_ that I would have stayed outside your door and prevented such a thing from happening!" Kazue half-growled.

"Let me up!" Indra snarled suddenly, drawing Kazue and Ashura's attention.

"No," the platinum-haired woman said. "Not until we're sure you won't do something like that again."

"I won't, I promise, word of honor," he growled, but from the subtle twitch of his hips, noticed only by Kazue and the young man (whose name nobody could ever quite remember), that promise was worthless.

"I wish we could believe that, Indra-sama," the red-haired young man said, "but we can _smell_ you going into a rut and that still puts Ashura-sama in danger."

Indra stopped struggling for a few moments to stare at him blankly and then he growled, "Who the hell are you?"

"Tsukanomafuyuyuki of the Hanabusa clan," the other said grinning. Nobuyuki gaped at him before snapping, "The _fuck_ kind of name is that? Nobody's going to be able to pronounce that!"

"Just say a syllable at a time: Tsu-ka-no-ma-fu-yu-yu-ki," the other said calmly.

Nobuyuki tried and grudgingly admitted that it was, at least, somewhat pronounceable.

"Can we _please_ cut the damn side conversations?" Kazue snapped at the two young men. "I'm _honestly_ surprised Indra hasn't managed to shake your hold loose because of that."

I'm still holding him," Taizō muttered. Kazue ignored him.

"Just go, Ashura," she said with a sigh. "Once you're gone, Indra should be fine again."

Ashura hesitated, but seeing how serious and tense everyone was (except for Indra, he had resumed his struggles to get free), he left without another word.

"For your sake, Ashura," Kazue murmured, "I hope you have enough sense to run as far as you possibly can."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry! Indra and Ashura are out of character! I dearly apologize for that.**_ _ **And I apologize for the nonsensical word vomit you just read.**_

 _ **This is my first time writing anything with something like A/B/O Dynamics. I've only ever read about it.**_  
 _ **So this was a new experience that I wouldn't mind trying again sometime.**_

 _ **I just wish this attempt at it was decent and not a word vomit. Or is it a word salad? Either way, I wish it had been a little bit better with the characters in character.**_

 _ **Also, I introduced a new character:**_ **Hanabusa Tsukanomafuyuyuki** _ **(つかの間の冬の雪,**_ **Tsukanoma no fuyu no yuki** _ **, lit. meaning "**_ **Fleeting winter's snow** _ **").**_  
 _ **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.**_

 _ **Please leave a review telling me what you thought~!**_


	7. That's not true

**Summary:** _It's not true,_ she told herself over and over again.

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. So does it characters. I own nothing, as always (except for the Original Characters that are in this Drabble Collection, those I do own).

 _ **In this drabble entry, I have written Ashura as a woman.**_

 _ **If genderbending is not something you are fond of...you are warned.**_

* * *

"Can't you ever leave me alone?" she whispered. Indra paused in the doorway, unsurprised that she had known that he was there.

He said, "What reason do I have to do so?"

"I am your _sister_ and that should be reason enough," Ashura answered quietly. Indra raised an eyebrow, though she could not see it.

"Yes...you _are_ my sister," he said, "but that will not bring an end to how I feel."

"It _should_ though," she asserted, turning to him. "Your...feelings are not right. They are _wrong_. They are _immoral_. They are not _proper_. Society will _not_ accept them."

"I refuse to let such things stop me," he responded. "What I feel for you..." he pause, searching for the right words..."is not something I can easily described. But...to me, it is something natural. To me, it is not wrong-it is _not_ immoral. This feels _right_ -everything and everyone else feels wrong-and I do not _care_ if society accepts it or not."

Ashura waited quietly until he finished, before uttering, "But I _do_ care of what society thinks and therefore I cannot and will not ever reciprocate this...attraction, this _infatuation_ of yours. I will not be so stupid as to call it 'love' because if you truly loved me then you would leave me be, you would not continue in this...pursuit of yours."

Indra gave her an unreadable look, but she did not see it because she had turned away.

"I do love you, though you refuse to acknowledge it as such, and I _do_ want you to be happy, but I cannot and will give up so easily because to see you with another...it would pain me to do so."

Turning away, with the intent to leave, he added, "And though you claim that you cannot and will not ever love me in the way that I wish for you to...in truth, you already have. You just don't want to admit it."

Then he left and Ashura was alone once again.

 _That's not true_ , she thought, desperate to believe it. _That's not true at all._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Out of character, most likely, I apologize for that. It's mostly dialogue, I know.**_

 _ **So the interaction between Indra and Ashura in this one...I would call it Ashura trying to deny how she (I'm using female pronouns for this sentence because of this entry) feels because she cares about what society would think. Indra, on the other hand, doesn't let such a thing to bother him, even though it should...**_

 _ **Let me what you thought and where I can improve~!**_


	8. Indra hears eveything

**Summary:** If there was _ever_ a time that Tsukanomafuyuyuki thought Indra didn't have eyes and ears everywhere, he is most certainly regretting it.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own _Naruto_. Don't own _Naruto_. Never have never will. But I _do_ , however, own Tsukanomafuyuyuki and (the briefly mentioned) Nobuyuki.

 _ **This was inspired by a picture I saw on pixiv...**_  
 _ **It had Indra and Ashura...and Ashura was holding a little plush toy of the Jūbi. And I though, "Hmm...how can I make a drabble entry out of this?"**_

 _ **And so this entry was born...**_

 _ **Also, I had some ages planned out for this entry:**_  
 _ **Ashura - fourteen-fifteen**_  
 _ **Indra - seventeen**_  
 _ **Tsukanomafuyuyuki - seventeen**_

* * *

It was on this day that Hanabusa Tsukanomafuyuyuki learned that Indra hears everything... _especially_ things concerning his younger brother.

"The fuck is _that_?" came Tsukanomafuyuyuki's incredulous voice.

"It's a stuffed fabric replica of the Jūbi!" Ashura said proudly holding up the...toy...

"So...it's a plush toy," the young man, with the unusually red hair, said slowly.

"Yep!" the younger boy answered cheerfully.

"I see..." Tsukanomafuyuyuki looked closely at the smiling...thing in the brown-haired boy's hands. "You...made this?" he questioned slowly.

"Mm-hm! With my own two hands!"

"I see..." Tsukanomafuyuyuki looked at Ashura's face and then looked around cautiously...

...And then he said, "Your sewing is _shit_ and the damn thing looks like _shit_. You should be _ashamed_ of having made this."

Ashura looked ready to cry at hearing this and the red-haired boy didn't get a chance to say anything more when he felt the cold steel of a katana blade pressed up against his neck.

 _Ah...fuck_ , he thought as he turned his head slightly and saw Indra's face. He did not look too happy.

"I was just telling him the truth," the red-haired young man sniffed. Indra's eyes narrowed even further.

Next time, if there was a next time, Tsukanomafuyuyuki decided that he would be a little less rude...

...Or just have Nobuyuki say it because that boy knew how to say things in a way that didn't make anyone cry. Or make Indra want to kill him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Poor Tsukanomafuyuyuki. He was just stating his thoughts...I know that Indra is out of character. I know. He probably wouldn't have really reacted like this, but...they're all in their teens and I can honestly imagine this kind of reaction from Indra**_ at that age _ **if someone were to make Ashura cry.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for being horrible...**_

 _ **Please leave review telling me what you thought and on where and how I can improve! :)**_


	9. Describe your relationship

**Summary:** Ashura didn't know what to make of Kazue questioning him on his relationship with his brother.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_. I never had and never will. Unfortunately. However! I _do_ own the OCs in these drabble entries, so yay?

* * *

"Okay...Ashura! Tell me!" Kazue demanded. "How would you describe your relationship with your brother?"

"Huh?" Ashura was taken by surprised by the question. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Oh, no reason," Kazue said airily...even though she was leaning forward, notepad and pencil in hand, looking a little expectant.

"Kazue...is this for the school paper?" Ashura inquired.

"Why would you think that?" Kazue asked.

"You've got pen and paper in hand," Ashura pointed out.

Kazue quickly shook her head. "This is for drawing."

"Right..."

"Anyway...how would you describe the relationship you and your brother have?" she questioned. "Is it platonic? Or is there something _more_ to it?"

"Why...are you asking that?"

"I have to know!" Ashura was startled by her outburst and Kazue gave a small smile in response.

"It's...my...nii-san and I have a...complicated relationship," he said grudgingly.

"Oh? How so?" Kazue hastily scribbled down his response.

"That's...there's no..."

" _Ashura seems to be struggling for a response to my second question_ ," she writes down, accidentally saying it aloud.

"I _knew_ it!" Ashura snapped. "It _is_ for the school paper!"

"No...no it's not!" she retorted.

Ashura just gave her a flat stare as he crossed his arms.

"Well...okay, yes it is," Kazue finally conceded.

"Why?" Ashura asked.

"I...lost a bet and unfortunately, I have to write something about either you or Indra in the school paper as a punishment, so to speak," she sighed.

"You lost a _bet_? Always-a-bet-winner Kazue _lost_ a bet?" Ashura sounded incredulous and he had every right to be. Not in the entire time that he has known her has Kazue ever lost a bet.

She often said to him that she _hasn't_ had a streak of bad luck since the day they met.

"Yeah," she sighed again. "Just don't go around telling people." Straightening up, she said, "Now...you gonna help me or what?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Mostly dialogue. Kazue doesn't always lose a bet and I think Ashura is confused..I'm sorry if this isn't very good.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys thought! Please?**_


	10. In the end

**Summary:** It'll be worth it in the end, Nobuyuki knew, no matter _how_ much pain his heart had to endure.

 **Disclaimer:** I've never own _Naruto_. Never have. Never will. What a shame. But I _do_ own any OCs that appear within. But! Taizō and Indra's two followers (whose names I don't own) are characters in the _anime_. So I don't own _them_ either.

* * *

"Can't you _see_ , Ashura, that he's only using you?" Nobuyuki wanted to say, but he dare not.

Ashura would not listen, most likely. He would only deny it, insisting that Indra truly _did_ love him.

But if that's so then why...why did all Indra seemed to want from him was something of a sexual nature?

"It's because all he wants is to taste the forbidden fruit," Nobuyuki wanted to tell his friend whenever Ashura complained about it. "And once he gets it, he'll throw you away like _trash_ ," he wanted to say to him.

But he doesn't say either of these things. No, no Nobuyuki doesn't. Because he doesn't want to lose Ashura's friendship nor does he wish to see a look of hurt on the brunet's face. He keeps these things to himself, hoping that Ashura will see what kind of person, what kind of brother Indra _really_ is for himself at long last.

Yet he doesn't _want_ to see a look of hurt, a look of _betrayal_ on Ashura's face because that's how all of it will end-in betrayal, in _hurt_.

Because Indra was selfish and didn't _really_ care about his brother.

But what about _Nobuyuki's_ hurt? What about the painful clench of his heart whenever he sees Ashura's sunny, cheerful smiles given to Indra and Indra only? ( _How long will those smiles last?_ he wonders). What about the unbearable pain he felt whenever he saw the brothers exchange kisses? What about the feeling that his heart was slowly breaking into two whenever he saw Ashura's expression of complete and utter adoration directed to Indra?

No. It didn't matter, not when Ashura would end up being beyond shattered when he learned just what kind of brother he _really_ had. And Nobuyuki already knew that Indra would not care about the state he'll leave his brother in once he gets what he wants.

When that happens, Nobuyuki knew, that would be his _chance_ to pick up the pieces, his _chance_ to show Ashura that there are _better_ people than Indra for him.

Nobuyuki's pain didn't matter because he knew...he _knew_ that it all be worth it in the end. Because _he'll_ be the one to make it all right in the end.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Nobuyuki's love for Ashura is unrequited. I'm just cruel. I'm sorry. Ashura and Indra are only mentioned. Not really on screen...er have an appearance in this one.**_

 _ **What did you guys think of this? Let me know in a review! ^_^**_


	11. It's not a joke

**Summary:** Both them wished she was kidding, but the sad, _sad_ truth of it was that she was _not_.

 **Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't own _Naruto_. I only own my OCs (Kazue, Nobuyuki, Tsukanomafuyuyuki).

* * *

Taizō laughed when he heard what Kazue said. But Kazue wasn't laughing...in fact she was completely serious about what she said.

"That's a good one, Kazue," Taizō said after he was done laughing, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. "Really funny. You should have been a comedian!"

Kazue gave him one of her best 'are fucking kidding me?' looks. "I'm _not_ joking, Taizō. I'm _dead_ serious."

"You can't be because there is no way that that's..." but Taizō couldn't finish once he got a look at how _grave_ her face was. "You're not joking, are you?" he realized.

"No. I'm _not_ ," she said coolly. "Though I wish I _was_."

"B-but that's not _possible_!" he snapped. "It's not... _what_ could have made such a thing even _possible_?"

"That's what _I'm_ wondering _,_ " she said. "Ashura's wondering that as well..."

"Say that it _is_ possible, just for a minute, how come _Hagoromo-sama_ didn't know? He's the _Rikudō Sennin_! He's _suppose_ to know _everything_!"

"He doesn't know _everything_ , Taizō. He's _not_ as _all-knowing_ as you would like to believe."

"But you and I, Ashura's closest friends-we would have _known_ , wouldn't we? I mean nobody knows Ashura better than we do," Taizō stated.

"Ashura _doesn't_ tell us _everything_ ," Kazue reminded him. "And if Ashura _himself_ didn't know, how could _we_ have known?"

"That's...a good point," he conceded. She hummed noncommittally.

Nothing more was said for a while, the two content to think about what happened and how such a thing had been made possible. And both worried for their friend.

After a while, Taizō broke the silence. "So...Indra and Ashura are gonna _actually_..."

"Yep," was her short reply.

"No wonder why Indra's been white as a sheet lately...and why Ashura looks so pissed at him." Taizō sounded almost _amused_ ,

"...Poor Hagoromo-sama. He wasn't ready for this," was all Kazue could say.

If you can guess what is being talked about here, you deserve a cookie and I might give a shout to you either on the next drabble entry or on a completely different story.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Poor Indra...but mostly poor Hagoromo...Ashura is pissed at his elder brother...wonder why?_**

 ** _Leave a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter, what you guess is the subject, and on where and how I can improve! Constructive criticism is always welcome._**


	12. He regretted not knowing sooner

**Summary:** Hagoromo believed he should have seen the warning signs...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

Hagoromo never thought much of the relationship between his sons when they were children. After all, Indra and Ashura were brothers. They joked, they laughed, the played and they trained together. The kinds of things siblings do with one another.

A normal relationship between brothers.

Then puberty hit and now Hagoromo regrets not seeing the warning signs _sooner_. Regrets not knowing what happened _sooner_. Regrets not being able to do _anything sooner_.

Because if he _had_ , then maybe _none_ of this would have happened. Maybe Ashura wouldn't be a trembling, crying mess if Hagoromo _had_. Maybe Ashura wouldn't be _so broken_ by what Indra did to him if Hagoromo _had_. _Hell_ , maybe the younger wouldn't _be_ broken at all if Hagoromo _had_.

But he _hadn't_ and that is _no fault_ of his own because _how could he have known_ that this would happen? How could he have _known_ that Indra would do such a terrible thing?

He _couldn't_ have and that was why he regrets it. Hagoromo felt that he should have known.

Hagoromo hadn't been able to protect Ashura from Indra, the younger's _elder brother_ , and he prayed to whatever deities there were that both can be saved.

Because above all else he didn't want to lose either of his sons.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please**_ _ **review**_ _ **and tell me what you thought of this chapter please.**_


	13. Ashura puts a tomato to shame

**Summary:** There are times, after being intimate, that Indra can't help but tease his younger brother.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_. So therefore I _can't_ be sued.

* * *

Ashura hissed as he sat down. Hagoromo, who had been reading a scroll, looked up and over to him and asked, "Is everything all right, Ashura?"

"Oh yeah! Just fine!" Ashura said quickly, trying his best to hide his discomfort.

"Are you sure?" Hagoromo asked, eyebrows raised. He didn't really believe his younger son-anyone in the room could see that.

"Positive!" came the cheerful reply. No more was said after that even though Hagoromo felt as if he should have questioned more when he saw, from the corner of his eye, Ashura shift and wince.

Though projecting a rather calm and icy exterior, on the inside Indra was laughing at Ashura's pitiful attempts.

Leaning over, he whispered in the younger's ear, teasingly, "What's wrong, Ashura? Desperate for more already?"

The younger blushed furiously and shook his head rather quickly as he said so quietly, "No...I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Indra purred, dragging a finger _oh-so_ sensually, _teasingly_ , against his brother's thigh. "I'm more than willing to lend a... _helping_ hand whenever you need it."

If it was even possible, Ashura's face got even redder. "I'm sure," he squeaked.

Indra gave a nip to the other's ear, whispering as he did so, "If you say so, Ashura-chan."

Kazue shoulders shook with silent laughter as she watched Ashura, so red that he put a tomato to shame, push his elder brother way, with an expression of _complete_ embarrassment that clearly said, 'enough!'.

 _Indra...you perv_ , she thought as she lifted a hand to smother a giggle.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I think I made Indra kind-of a perv. I'm sorry about that. No I'm not. Please tell me what you thought in a review and on where and how I can improve! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_


	14. Regardless of what everyone else thinks

**Summary:** Ashura was willing to give Indra his complete and utter submission. Regardless of what everyone else thinks.

 **Disclaimer:** When have I _ever_ own _Naruto_? I only own any OCs that appear within this drabble collection.

* * *

There was just something about Indra that _demanded_ submission and Ashura was _more_ than willing to give it to him. He was _willing_ to give Indra his complete and utter submission.

He was _willing_ to let Indra put a collar on his neck whenever they were intimate. He was _willing_ to let Indra tie him down and just be fucked _senseless_. He was _willing_ to let Indra spank him or punish him however the elder felt like when he did something bad.

But there were times when he didn't feel very comfortable about what they were doing-after all they were breaking the worst taboo of them all- _incest_ -and he realized that maybe he should _stop_ this _intimacy_ , but he couldn't. For the life of him, Ashura _couldn't_ bring this breaking of taboo to an _end_. He didn't even _want_ to.

Even if he could, he doubted that Indra would allow it. His elder brother wasn't the kind of person to allow such a thing, at least not with Ashura because after having him once Indra wanted his younger brother _more_.

And then there were times when, during sex, Ashura felt that his elder brother was _a little too big_ to fit and whenever he felt like this, Ashura would cry out, "Oh, Kami!" when Indra slid inside of him.

 _Despite_ these times of uncomfortableness, Ashura didn't want to end it. Wrong it may be, but it felt _unbelievably good_ and yet...and yet despite it's wrongness it felt _right_ somehow, as if they _should_ be doing this, _regardless_ of how the rest of society feels about it. Indra and Ashura didn't really care because it was what felt _right_ and _natural_ to them.

 _"They don't know what real love is," Indra had said once when he was holding Ashura to his chest, both of them basking in the pleasant after glow. "Society wants people to think that things such as_ this _are wrong."_

Ashura loved his elder brother dearly, with all of his heart, and he knew, without a shred of doubt, that Indra felt the same.

Regardless of what Nobuyuki and society says.

* * *

 _ **A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review. There**_ **might _be an allusion to a previous drabble. I said there_ might. **


	15. Indra's not gettin' any

**Summary:** Indra doesn't think it's fair. Why does a _frozen dessert_ get more attention from Ashura and not him?

 **Disclaimer:** I own _nothing_. Except for any...let you know.

 **Modern AU! College AU!**

* * *

ndra couldn't help but watch as Ashura ate his ice cream, pants getting a little bit tighter as he imagined something _else_ that Ashura could be putting his mouth on.

It wasn't right. A _frozen dessert_ is getting more attention from Ashura than _him_ and all because Indra hadn't been able to resist a peek at his brother, naked and wet, getting out of the shower! It wasn't _his_ fault, though it really was but Indra refused to acknowledge it and instead decided that _Ashura_ was to blame for being so tempting, flaunting his wet and naked figure around.

And so now Indra wasn't getting _any_ for _three months_. That was a crime, in his opinion. Why deny sex from him for _three months_ just for a _little_ peek? Ashura looked at him _all the time_ whenever _he_ was wet and naked, although granted Indra _was_ wearing a towel whenever he left the bathroom after a shower. The point was, _Ashura_ could look, but _he_ couldn't? Not. Fair. At. All.

"You've only got yourself to blame, Indra," Kazue grinned once she saw him shift to ease his...discomfort.

"Shut up, you nasty bitch," he growled, not really in the mood to hear her speak.

Kazue snickered. "You better watch it or I might tell Ashura what you said and then you won't be getting any for another three months. Or maybe none at all until Christmas."

Indra growled, but said nothing else. He turned away from her, listening to her snickers.

Suddenly...an idea came to him that caused a smirk to curl on his lips.

Walking over to where Ashura was, he sat down next to him on the bench. He bit a groan back when he saw Ashura's tongue flick out and give the ice cream a _long lick_.

He gently grabbed Ashura's face-the younger's brows creased in confusion-leaned in a little closer and said, "I know of something better that you can lick and suck."

Ashura just stared at him blankly for a few minutes, but when he realized what his brother was implying, his face went as red as a tomato and he pushed Indra away, crying out, "Nii-san, you pervert!"

Kazue broke out into hysterical giggles as she watched how flustered Ashura became.

 _Poor Indra_ , she thought, giggling still. _Now he's most_ definitely _not getting any until Christmas._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Poor Indra. I'm for doing this to you._**

 ** _Anyway! Leave a review telling me what you though and remember! Constructive criticism is_** **always** ** _welcome!_**


	16. He's terrified of losing his other half

**Summary:** He is terrified of the timer on his wrist because he knows what it means. It means that it is counting down to when he will lose his soulmate.

 **Disclaimer:** I have never _ever_ owned Naruto. And I never will either. I don't own it's characters either.

* * *

When Indra sees the timer on his wrist he _knows_ what it means...and it _scares_ him.

Because with each passing day Ashura's life grows shorter and it frightens him because he cannot imagine a life without his younger brother by his side.

For Ashura has been a near constant since the day he was born, when the counter for when they would first meet became the counter for when both of them would die.

Because Indra does not want to live in a world that would take away his brother.

He doesn't know when Ashura will die or where or how, but the clock is ticking and all he wants to do is take his younger brother and hide him...hide him away in a place where no one else can find him.

Indra is selfish, he freely admits that, and all he wants is to see _more time_ get added to the timer on his wrist. Because he doesn't want to _los_ e Ashura, the only one able to make this world bearable.

In reality, though, _Indra_ was making the world more bearable for _Ashura_ because they both know this world would have most likely taken the younger _years_ ago, if not to its dangers, then to the pain because such a thing affected Ashura more, hurt him more.

And Indra has no desire to see this world crush Ashura. He'll be dead before he lets that happen.

Their father says it's unhealthy. Ashura's _friends_ say it's unhealthy. That such a relationship was, with no doubt to be had, _unhealthy_. Indra didn't care. They didn't understand. To have another half and for them to be so precious to you, their soul so intertwined with yours, that you couldn't imagine a life without them... _nobody_ understood.

And he often wondered, whenever he saw Ashura looking at his own wrist, if his younger brother felt the way that he did. If _he_ understood. He was afraid that he didn't, that he never had.

But when he saw Ashura look over at him, with a face filled with complete and utter adoration, with l _ove_ , Indra's fears were laid to rest.

Ashura felt the same way, always has and always will.

 _I don't want him to die_ , Indra thought. _Without him, there's no meaning to this life nor any other._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well...there you have it. Indra is terrified of losing Ashura. If Indra is OOC, I apologize. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought. Please?**_


	17. There's no need to worry him

**Summary:** Though he wakes up screaming from a nightmare, Ashura doesn't tell his elder brother. He doesn't want to worry him.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.

* * *

He dreams and he dreams and he dreams. But they are _not_ dreams. They are _nightmares_.

For rarely does Ashura have good dreams.

What are his nightmares? He sees himself dying-by his own hand, by his brother's, by some misfortune that befell him.

Then those nightmares turn into ones where _Indra_ dies and he can't do anything to prevent it. And though he _knows_ that it is not real, it does not stop Ashura from waking up screaming and crying in the middle of the night.

When he wakes up screaming and crying, Indra runs into his room, worry etched onto handsome features that were usually expressionless. The elder asks what's wrong, Ashura _lies_ and says nothing because he doesn't want to worry him. Indra does not believe him, but says nothing as he leaves, merely nodding his head.

Perhaps, then, he should have told his elder brother was wrong, but Ashura couldn't bring himself to, didn't want to. He had no desire to worry his elder brother.

The next nightmare he had...it was the worst one. In this nightmare, his elder brother had the most _insane_ expression on his face and there was blood on it too...and a rose in one of his eyes.

It was a horrifying sight (one that he may never forget), but the nightmare hadn't end there, though Ashura wished it had because then...then he might not be so wary of his brother. The insane, bloody faced Indra from his nightmare had held him down and tried to...had tried to...

"It was only a nightmare," Ashura whispered to himself, blinking back tears. "Nii-san would _never_ do that to me."

Because Indra was not the type of person to force himself onto someone, _regardless_ of whether he wanted them with a passion or not. But it didn't stop him from being wary.

The next time Ashura had that dream-this time the nightmare-Indra succeeding in his task-he went to his brother's room, throat raw from screaming, eyes puffy from sobbing.

When his elder brother asks what's wrong, Ashura says nothing and pulls him down for a kiss. The moment he pulls away, the younger says, breathlessly, "Make me feel something. Anything. I don't want to be scared anymore."

And Indra does without complaint. Clothes are shed and they are one and Ashura is on top, riding his brother's manhood _(*Cough*Cowgirl Style*Cough*)_.

When they are done, sweaty and, in Ashura's case, sore, Indra asks what brought that on and Ashura doesn't respond, not right away-he merely nuzzles his older brother's neck.

He says, "It doesn't matter, nii-san."

Indra doesn't believe him, but Ashura won't tell him. There is no need to worry him. No need at all.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ashura had a nightmare, but he didn't tell his brother. If you guys were in his shoes, would you have told Indra? Or would you have kept it to yourself? Let me know in the comments.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and leave a review to tell me what you thought and where and how I can improve.**_

 _ **Also...cowgirl style where Ashura tops, but is still penetrated by his brother. I...think I might be turning into a pervert if I'm going around looking up sex positions.**_


	18. Game of Cards

**Summary:** In which Ashura beats Indra at something for once and Indra is not too happy with that.

 **Disclaimer:** Why do we have to put these when I think that, by now, it should be clear that _I don't own_ Naruto and never will.

 **yura-sama gave the suggestion for this chapter and I** _ **hope**_ **I did well on writing it.**

 **Fair warning, it might be a** _ **little**_ **longer than drabbles ought to be.**

* * *

Indra growled, black eyes changing to sharingan, as he glared at his brother's cards.

They were playing a game of cards (what it was called, Indra hadn't been paying attention when Ashura said the name) and Indra...Indra was losing. Badly.

" _Hey!_ "" Ashura cried. "You have your sharingan on! That's cheating!"

"How is it cheating...when I can't even see the front of your cards?" Indra said through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't matter! No sharingan!"

With an effort, and a repressed growl, Indra "turned off" his sharingan. "Happy?"

"Very," came the cheerful response. Indra rolled his eyes, but otherwise gave no reply.

After a while he put down two cards, cautiously hopeful that he _might_ have turned this game of cards around, only for that hope to get crushed when he saw the hand that Ashura had dealt.

With a scream of rage, the elder threw the table to side and tackled Ashura to the ground, snarling, "This game is bullshit!"

Ashura was in a state of shock, both from his brother's actions and from the swear word that just left the elder's mouth.

"Nii-san..." Ashura murmured once he got over the shock. Indra glared at him, irritated by losing a simple game of _cards_ and that, for once, Ashura _actually_ beat him at something.

Indra did _not_ like to lose. No sir, he didn't.

"Don't...saying a _fucking_ word!" the elder growled, further shocking Ashura. His brother just swore twice now and he has _never_ heard such language come from Indra before.

He was, as Hanabusa (because nobody could ever quite remember his name and so have taken to calling Tsukanomafuyuki by his surname) said, well-cultured, refined, sophisticated-anything _but_ vulgar.

Clearly that was wrong because Indra just said _two_ swear words and didn't even bat an eye. Kazue will be so proud to hear that.

 _I can't say a word, huh?_ the younger thought. A mischievous grin came upon his lips. _Maybe...there's something I can_ do _, then._

Leaning forward slightly, Ashura brushed his lips across his brother's, startling the elder. Without giving anytime to get away or react, the younger's hand _slowly_ drifted down to his brother's groin and gave a _squeeze_ , causing Indra to gasp. "Did you...like that?" Ashura whispered coyly as he pressed himself more firmly against the other. Not really trusting his voice, Indra nodded.

"Good," he purred flipping them over so that he was on top, sitting on his brother's abdomen, "because I _thoroughly_ intend to make it up to you." Leaning in for another kiss, he whispered, "And you can _punish_ me all you _want_... _master_."

These words sent a jolt of heat to his groin and Indra couldn't help but whisper in reply, "You won't be able to walk for a _week_ , _pet_."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Ashura breathed before their lips met in another kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/N: HAHAHAHA! Oh Ashura. You're too much for your brother. But at least, in the end, Indra won't be complaining about losing anymore.**_

 _ **Leave a review to tell me what you thought, where I can improve, and constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

 _ **Also! I want to thank you guys for reading and for any reviews that you've written and that you may write. Thanks again to the eleven people who have so far added this drabble collection to their favorites. Also, thanks goes to the six people who are following this so far. I appreciate each and every one of you.**_


	19. Why, Kami?

**Summary:** Perhaps Indra's sudden change in behavior was a result of Kami's need for amusement...and probably because they liked being cruel to Ashura.

 **Disclaimer:** When have I ever owned Naruto?

 **Continuation of Chapter 6 because someone on AO3 asked for one.**

* * *

Ashura breathed heavily through his mouth, not daring to breathe through his nose for fear that the smell of an alpha gone into a rut would cause his heat to worsen.

He had done as Kazue suggested. He left and he ran as far away as he could, deep into the surrounding woods, hoping that no alpha would follow him, hoping that they'll still be holding Indra down.

But Kami, it seemed, was cruel and in desperate need of entertainment for half an hour later Indra found where he had been hiding.

And in that half hour, Ashura's heat had steadily began fogging up his mind, slowly destroying any sense of clarity. It won't be long...before he gives into it and jumps the bones of the nearest alpha.

The nearest alpha was Indra and the thought _terrified_ him because Ashura didn't want to have sex with his brother, regardless of how his omega instincts begged for an alpha...

...particularly for a _strong, dominating_ one. Indra fitted both.

"C-can we talk about this?" Ashura asked nervously.

Indra shook his head. "What's there to talk about?"

"Well...you're my brother for one...for two, incest is a damnable act...and for three I don't...want to have sex with you," the younger struggled to say. It was getting difficult to concentrate...

" I don't care," the elder murmured, pinning the younger to the ground. "I don't care at all. I _want_ you."

 _Oh Kami, why? Just why?_ Ashura thought-no, mentally _whimpered_ as Indra bit down on the juncture where neck met shoulder.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Tell me what you thought of this dear readers and let me know, please, where and how I can improve because constructive criticism is always welcome.**_


	20. Ashura is adorable

**Summary:** Indra just wanted to read, but that's been made difficult by an adorable first year.

 **Disclaimer:** Never owned Naruto.

 **Hogwarts AU!** **Hufflepuff!Ashura, Ravenclaw!Indra.** **First-year Ashura, Second-year Indra. They are _not_ related in this one!**

* * *

The first thing that Indra notices as he walks into the library is the tiny Huffepuff in robes that are two sizes too big for him-which leads Indra to believe that those robes are hand-me-downs. Either that or they're second-hand meant for someone _much taller_ and _much bigger_.

The tiny Hufflepuff is sitting by himself, pouring over a heavy book and jotting down notes. Indra wonders why the boy is by himself. Surely he had friends who would study with him? Perhaps he did, but merely wanted to be on his own. Like Indra, although Indra _preferred_ being on his own.

Indra shrugged and walked over to the bookshelves to grab a book- _Hogwarts, A History_ (because he gave _his_ copy to that blasted third-year Gryffindor Kazue and she's yet to return it)-and sat down at an empty table.

Because no. He wasn't going sit next to _first-year Hufflepuff_ , regardless of whether or not the tiny boy would decide to talk to him.

Though Indra won't really know what that boy would do if he were to sit next to him, Indra decides that sitting on his own would be a better idea.

Flipping open the book, he began to read, taking in the information as best he could and storing it away for later use. Who knows? It might come in handy for History of Magic, but then again probably not.

It was only when he had a nagging feeling that he was being watched that he stopped reading and looked up, wanting to know who had the _nerve_ to be looking at him when there were better things to be done, like homework (something he had already finished).

He got ready to tell them off, but faltered, however, when he saw a pair of wide black eyes staring at him. It was the tiny Hufflepuff. Evidently the boy had thought that looking at Indra was interesting. And if Indra recalled correctly this boy's name was Ashura. Ashura gave a little wave and went back to his work, cheeks red with embarrassment.

 _Merlin's beard,_ Indra thought, cheeks reddening slightly. _He's adorable!_

* * *

 _ **A/N: My first Hogwarts!AU for Naruto. I'm contemplating making a story-with multiple chapters, of course-about this AU, featuring this pairing as the main pairing.**_

 _ **But...I'm still deciding.**_

 _ **Leave a comment telling me what you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. If you have any constructive criticism, don't hesitate to give it.**_


	21. Was he willing to risk everything?

**Summary:** Ashura hoped he had misheard, but he didn't and he has to think about what to do, about whether or not to agree.

 **Disclaimer:** I'll never own Naruto.

* * *

"W-what?" Ashura stared at his brother, unable to comprehend, hoping to have misheard.

"Marriage, Ashura," Indra repeated impatiently. "I want you to marry me."

Shaking his head to clear it, Ashura said, "Nii-san, you _mus_ t be joking! You _must_ be! You and I-"

"I'm _not_ ," Indra interrupted. "I'm not joking." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I mean it when I say I want you to marry me."

"But we _can't_!" Ashura cried. "We're...we're _brothers_! And we're both _men_! It's _disallowed_!"

" _I don't care_!" Indra growled, moving quickly and pining the younger man the ground. "Do you hear me?! _I don't care_!"

Ashura stared up at him with wide eyes. "Nii-san..."

"I want you, Ashura," the older man murmured, "and you _only_. I don't want _anyone_ else."

Ashura was silent as he contemplated what his brother was saying, what the consequences would be if he agreed. They would be shunned, he knew, and whatever reputations they have built for themselves will become virtually nonexistent. Not only that, but incest is looked down upon and it is considered shameful, wrongful, even sinful. He loved Indra dearly. He really did. But...was he willing to risk his reputation? The respect of the other villagers? His father being ashamed of him? Was _Indra_?

(They were already intimate, yes, but it was kept secret. Marriage, on the other hand, was a different thing and everyone would find out sooner or later).

 _I don't know_ , the younger man realized, feeling a little terrified. _I don't know at all._

Leaning up slightly, Ashura kissed his brother chastely. "Let me think on it. I'm not sure yet."

"I can live with that," the older man said hoarsely.

* * *

 _ **A/N: When I first posted this chapter it was a jumbled mess and it didn't make much sense. So I re-wrote it to this. I'm more proud of the result this time.**_

 _ **Please, please, please leave a review telling me your thoughts on this one, about the whole collection if you so choose, and let me know where and how I can improve.**_


	22. It's what they deserved

**Summary:** What they did was terrible, but they didn't have a choice.

 **Disclaimer:** Do I own Naruto? No. Never.

 _ **In this drabble entry, I have written Ashura as a woman. If genderbending is not something you are fond of...you are warned.**_

* * *

Ashura awoke with a start.

Kazue was at her side, looking at her sadly.

"Kazue? What are you doing here?" she asked, but Kazue shook her head. "Just know that I had no choice in this, Ashura," the older woman said quietly

"W-what?" Ashura whispered, but then, suddenly, rather quickly, Kazue was holding her down and despite her struggles, Ashura could not get free.

"Kazue! What...what are you doing? _Let me go_!" the younger woman cried. But Kazue gave no response as the door to Ashura's quarters slid open. Ashura's eyes widen as she saw her brother step into her room. He was in his nemaki. He must have been getting ready for bed.

"Nii-san?" she whispered, but Indra gave no reply.

Kazue watched as her friend's face grew pale and she felt sick at what she was doing-why couldn't it have been some other woman?-but she didn't have to look to know what had happened. She had heard the clothing drop.

"You may not believe me, but this is for your own good," Kazue whispered. Ashura looked at her, face pale, eyes wide, terror evident on every feature. The younger woman gave a whimper and then she screamed.

Kazue closed her eyes and silently wept. This was evil and immoral. Why could the elders have ordered such a thing. She didn't have to look to know Ashura was crying or to look to know that the younger now bled. The smell in the air could attest to that.

She wondered, briefly, how Indra felt. She concluded that he was feeling just as terrible as she was. Hagoromo would probably put them to death once he found out.

It's what they deserved. Chapter was re-written.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I thought this would be better. I think it's very easy to guess what's going on. Let me know what you thought**_


	23. A soulmate is like a mirror

**Summary:** Hagoromo explains to Indra what a soulmate is.

 **Disclaimer:** I'm running out of ways to say "I don't own Naruto".

Another Soulmate AU!  
 **AU:** The name on your soulmate is tattooed on your wrist.

Also...there is **_no_** yaoi or shounen-ai in this one. Why? Because I set this during Indra's and Ashura's childhoods _that's_ why!

* * *

Hagoromo watched as Indra gently traced the name on his wrist with his fingers, a fond look on his face.

Ōtsutsuki Ashura. Hagoromo's younger son and Indra's younger brother. That's who Indra's soulmate was. The thought had delighted Indra, but it had worried Hagoromo.

It was natural to worry, wasn't it? He's heard many stories of older brothers taking advantage of younger brothers (and only a few were soulmates) and though his older son was only ten and therefore much too young to know such things, it didn't help Hagoromo worry less.

What if the bond turned out to be an incestuous one? What if Indra hurt Ashura when they were older? What if he took advantage of him?

Hagoromo shuddered at the thought of what could happen and he had good reason to worry. Indra was only a few years away from becoming an adolescent and with that came change of body and mind and things that weren't noticed before will be noticed once that time came. And it worried him that Indra might start seeing Ashura in a different light.

"What does having a soulmate mean?" Indra asked, breaking his father's reverie.

Hagoromo paused as he thought it over and he thought of the faded, scarred name on his own wrist. He thought of all the times he and Saki had fought and butted heads and of all the times that they had sat together, enjoying each other's company, of late night conversations, of sweet murmurings. And as he thought, he found his answer.

"A soulmate is not a perfect fit, but rather a person who will love you as you are, no matter how angry you make each other," Hagoromo said, "and they are the most important person in your life because they are a mirror of yourself, though they may never be a complete mirror for you are you and they are they. A soulmate is a person you want to protect and your heart breaks when they are taken from you too soon. I believe that this is true for all soul-bond types, whether they are romantic, sibling-like, or just friendly."

Indra nodded and smiled, a small one, but a smile all the same. "Thank you, chichiue."

"You're welcome," Hagoromo said, his fears forgotten for the moment.

Because, in the here and now, he should not be worried, Hagoromo knows. Indra and Ashura are children yet still and still unknowing of many things. There will be time for those kind of worries much later.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ah. Hagoromo, you're a right old worried wort. Good thing questioning chilren will take your mind off that, right?**_

 _ **Right! Leave a comment down below to tell me your opinion on this, where I can improve, how I can improve, and any constructive criticisms you can think of.**_

 _ **Also: This was rewritten. I was unsatisfied with how it was originally written.**_


	24. I'm sorry

**Summary:** Indra was sorry for what he's done and what he did.

 **Disclaimer:** And so I said to the Mad Hatter, "Dear Hatter, **I have** _**never owned**_ the manga series nor the show that is called _**Naruto**_...so there I cannot be sued and you would be wrong to attempt it."

* * *

Indra fell to his knees, gravely injured and dying. He won't last very long, he knows.

He had fought Ashura, fought him and challenged his right as leader and guardian of _Ninshū_. He had fought his brother...and neither of them had won. Instead both had mortally wounded the other and now...now both were dying.

It took great effort for Indra to drag himself over to where Ashura had fallen after he himself had fallen, completely, to the ground.

Gently, Indra cupped his brother's face with both hands, smearing the soft skin, accidentally, with blood. "I'm sorry," the older man whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I...I'm...s-sorry...t-too, nii-san," Ashura murmured, struggling to get the words out.

"I...I didn't mean it, Ashura," Indra repeated. "I didn't mean it."

Dying, it seems, can bring a person back to their senses. Or at least it did in Indra's case. That and killing his own brother, the person he loved most in this world.

(There was _never_ any room in his heart for another).

"I...I...I f-f-forgive y-you..." Ashura forced out, smiling at his brother weakly. "I'll...a-alw-ways f-forgive you, no...no matter _how_ many...many bad things y-you do."

 _But even_ you _have your limits_ , Indra thought.

"I love you," he said, burrowing his face into his brother's neck. Even now, covered in blood they both were, his brother's skin was still so soft. It always amazed him. "I love you."

"I...love...you...too," it must have taken great effort for Ashura to say that.

"I...I...h-hadn't...m-m-meant for t-this to...to happen," Indra gritted out as the pain returned full force. "W...why c-couldn't I j-just...just accept tou-san's d-d-d-decision?" B

ut Ashura didn't hear him. His breathing had stopped and his heart beat no more. Indra's breathing, too, was slowing and each breath started to come out broken and ragged.

"Why...w-why was I so...g-greedy and...and s-s-selfish?" Indra mumbled as the cold blanket of death began draping over him and soon enough...

His eyes closed and he breathed his last. Then he knew no more.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yeah. This probably didn't happen when they fought (canonically) and most certainly not in the anime.**_ _ **It should have! It definitely should have!**_

 _ **It's just mostly dialogue. I apologize for that.**_

 _ **Review telling me what you thought and on where, and how, I can improve.**_


	25. Never should have invited us

**Summary:** Indra didn't really want to be there, but he knew one thing for sure. They never should have invited him _or_ his younger brother.

 **Disclaimer:** Alice once said to me, "Have you heard of this book series called 'Naruto'?" and I replied to her, "My dear Alice, I have, but **I do not own it** ** _._** "

 **AU! Modern AU!**

* * *

Indra merely glared at the man sitting in front of him. Madara glared back. It was a silent glaring contest for more than a few minutes before Indra said, "I'm only here because my younger brother is here."

To which Madara replied, "And I'm only putting up with you because Tobirama threatened to leave me at the altar."

"How sad," Indra drawled, smirking. Madara just shot another glare at him, saying, "Shut up."

Silence fell over the two once again.

If he were being honest with himself, Indra didn't want to be here and he knew _damn well_ that Madara didn't want him here. Weddings were _not_ to his taste, not really, and he didn't really want to be there because he spent a good deal of his life wanting to beat Madara within an inch of his life because the man has caused him enough anger and frustration to last him a lifetime. Plus, they were _always_ arguing. Not the little debates that go on between Madara and Tobirama, oh no, but _actual_ arguments.

One time those arguments had actually risen to a fight that result in an attempted strangulation and a broken collar bone. If Indra recalled correctly, it took Ashura _weeks_ to convince the Uchiha family, and their own, to not get a restraining _or_ press charges.

(The younger Ōtsutsuki was _always_ trying to keep the peace between their two families).

"Good times" is what Hanabusa Tsukanomafuyuyuki calls those.

"I'm going to go and see where Tobirama is," Madara muttered, standing up, but Indra had a feeling that the Uchiha _might actually_ be going to find sake. Lots and lots of sake.

When he caught sight of his brother, Indra reached out and pulled Ashura down next to him, startling the younger man. Ashura let a squeak and cheeks turned bright pink.

"Enjoying yourself?" the older man purred, placing a hand on the other's hip and rubbing slowly. The younger nodded, cheeks still burning. "

Good," Indra hummed. Then he caught sight of the big blue bow in his brother's hair. "Did Kazue do that?"

"Yes," Ashura sighed. "Yes she did and let's be grateful that she didn't shove me into a frilly dress. No need to scar the children." He jerked his head over to the small group of children who were playing together.

"Where's Kazue now?" Indra asked. He wasn't curious, no. He just wanted to know where she was because he's long since lost track of her and if Kazue is left to her own devices...well, nothing good ever happens.

"Last I saw her, she had a bunch of bows in her hands, cackling like an insane woman, and was searching for Madara and Tobirama," Ashura answered.

"I should probably go warn those two, but..." Indra shrugged. "It's not _my_ concern and it's not _yours_ either."

"So we're leaving them to Kazue's _maybe_ insanity?" Ashura raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

"They never should have invited us," was all Indra said, "because they knew that we would bring her with us."

He conveniently chose not to add, "And because Madara pisses me off."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've started shipping MadaTobi. Hehehe! So for this one, Indra and Ashura took backseat because their relationship wasn't the focus for this one. But next chapter will**_ **definitely** _ **have them in the front seat. Yeah. I know. It's a little bit longer than a drabble should be.**_

 _ **Leave a review to tell me what you though of this chapter and where and how I can improve.**_


	26. Just tell me the truth

**Summary:** Ashura wants Indra to be truthful.

 **Disclaimer:** Goku once asked me, "Do you own Naruto?" My reply to him, "No. All I own are the characters of my own creation."

* * *

Ashura let out a startled "Eek!" when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"It's just me," chuckles a familiar voice in his ear, the man's warm breath ghosting against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Nii-san...don't sneak up on me like that," Ashura mumbled. "But you're so cute when you're startled," Indra mumured, smiling, nuzzling his neck. Normally, Ashura's cheeks would have heated up in embarrassment, but not now. All his reaction was a frown and an attempt to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Indra asked. "Did I say something that made you uncomfortable? If so, I apologize."

But Ashura didn't give a reply as he read the scroll in his lap and his silence caused Indra to worry. It wasn't like Ashura to fall silent all of a sudden. Normally the younger man explained how he was feeling. Indra couldn't recall a time where his younger brother hadn't said what was wrong, hadn't fallen silent just like he did right now. "

"What's wrong, Ashura?" Indra tried again. "Please...tell me."

It was a while before Ashura said a word. When he finally did, it was in a rather cool tone. "Are you sleeping around?"

That took Indra aback. "No," he said, trying to compose himself. "Why would you ask that?"

"I saw you," Ashura said quietly. "I saw you kissing a woman."

"That doesn't mean I'm sleeping around," Indra responded, gently.

"Well then, how about this? I overheard that same woman talking to her friend about how the 'genius of _ninshū_ " was better in bed than her husband," Ashura said, his grip on the book in his hand tightening. "It didn't take much to figure out she was talking about you, nii-san."

Indra paled considerably. His brother was accusing him of being unfaithful and he had what he thought was proof. There was no doubt, the older man knew, that Ashura would not listen to a word he'll say, but he had to _try_.

"Ashura," he said gently, quietly, "I wouldn't do that to you. Cliché as it might seem, but I love you and I want you more than _anyone_."

"Don't lie!" the younger snapped harshly. "Don't lie to me! I've had enough of that for a lifetime."

"I'm not lying, Ashura," Indra snapped back. "Why the hell would I sleep with someone who means _nothing_ to me?"

"It's all about the pleasure, the satisfaction you get from the act, for you," Ashura muttered furiously. "Nobody means a damn thing to you."

"That's not true," Indra said. "You know that. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because," Ashura whirled around, "I'm not as intelligent as you. I'm not nearly as _attractive_ as you. I'm not skilled at _ninshū_ or...or...anything! Nothing ever goes right for me! I do...I do everything wrong!"

Indra watched as tears slipped down his brother's cheeks. "Oh, Ashura," he whispered, reaching out and _gently_ brushing the tears away. "Oh, Ashura. That doesn't matter. I love you."

"No you don't," it was almost a wail. "You don't. You never did."

"That's not true," Indra repeated. "I always have and I _always_ will."

"Tell me the truth," Ashura demanded forcefully, shoving the older man's hands away. "For once in your life, just tell me the damn truth!"

Indra watched, heart wrenching in pain at the sight of his brother's, his _lover's_ distress. _What can I do?_ Indra thought. _What can I do to show him...that none of it is true?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yeah...** **Poor Ashura. He's so distressed. And Indra doesn't know what to do.** _

_**Rewrote this chapter. I didn't like it before. Now I kind of do. Leave a review, please. If you have constructive criticism, give it. Don't hesitate.**_


	27. And I'll not share you with anyone else

**Summary:** Ashura returned home late. Indra is angry with him

 **Disclaimer:** Me? I don't own Naruto! Ha!

 **Modern AU!**  
 **AU in which Indra and Ashura are** _ **not**_ **related.**

* * *

"I didn't say you could leave," a cold voice said, as a way of greeting, when Ashura walked into the apartment. He stiffened immediately.

The lights came on and Ashura saw Indra leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed. He did not look very happy.

"Indra-kun..." Ashura swallowed nervously. "What...what are you doing up?"

"It is one in the morning and I never said you could go out," Indra stated, moving away from the doorway. He moved closer. "And you and I have college classes in the morning, so why were you out late when I already said you weren't allowed?

"I just...needed fresh air," Ashura murmured in response.

Indra raised an eyebrow." Really now? For six hours?" His voice was clipped and Ashura had a feeling his boyfriend was trying to contain his growing anger.

"I went for a walk," Ashura said. Even to his ears it was a weak excuse and Indra didn't buy it one bit.

"Your phone... _now_ ," the older man said. His tone cold and just barely restrained. It is taking every inch of self control to not lash out. Ashura could see that."I want to see if you're telling the truth."

Ashura hesitated, not really wanting to do so, but he complied. He did not want to anger his boyfriend even further. Indra took it silently and he looked through the text messages. He looked up, his face blank.

" _Liar_ ," Indra said harshly. "You're a dirty little _liar_."

Ashura flinched. "I...I just...they're my friends. I can't...I can't just _forget_ them."

"I told you that you couldn't leave the apartment, that you couldn't text your friend, that you weren't allowed to see them," Indra's voice came out harsh. "And yet you disobeyed me. You went ahead and did the things that I forbidden you to do!"

With each word Indra had gotten closer and soon he was close enough to touch the younger man.

"I...but..."

"Remember this, _dear_ , you don't need anyone else but me," Indra whispered int his ear. "You're mine...and mine _alone_. And I will not share you with _anyone_. _Understand?_ "

Ashura shivered, bit back a whimper, and nodded. "Yes..." he said softly. "I understand."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Indra is angry. Ashura is a bit terrified of him in this moment. And I just about made this relationship unhealthy and near abusive with this drabble entry._**

 ** _Please review. If you have any constructive criticism, give it. Don't hesitate._**


	28. The truth is different

**Summary:** The truth is quite different from what Hagoromo tells Naruto. But who need know?

 **Disclaimer:** Did I ever own _Naruto_? No. No I did not.

* * *

The truth is different, Hagoromo mused as he conversed with Naruto about the past. Quite different.

Yes he _did_ make Ashura guardian and leader of _ninshū_ , but...there _was_ no fight over ninshū, no real feud between his sons. For Indra's hatred has always been towards those who would seek to use Ashura. That makes all the difference.

One could _almost_ say that Indra's chakra is following his brother's to protect Ashura. But Hagoromo knows better. He knows the real reason.

It is _not_ to _protect_ , but rather to make _amends_ for the wrongs the elder brother has done to the younger. For the elder brother has hurt the younger in many ways. With his love, with his obsession, with his possessiveness, with his jealousy.

Indra has always wanted to be the one, the only one, that Ashura ever wanted and needed. But he has hurt him more and Ashura did not forgive those hurts, even when Indra was begging and pleading for forgiveness. Even when the elder had offered his head to the cold steel of a katana blade. Because seppuku was to die with honor or as a punishment for shame usually reserved for samurai.

Indra may have lost his honor, but he was no samurai. And the shame brought upon himself had not yet been too great to warrant seppuku.

It would be fair, perhaps, that it was Indra's feelings that caused Ashura's death. For the younger died before the elder. The pain that he had been caused had been too much to bear.

Hagoromo regretted many things and protecting Ashura, his younger son, was one of them. His wife, he knew, would brutally murder him-if they had _both_ been still alive-if she knew what Indra had done to Ashura.

But nobody need to know the dark truth. _Let them think that it was over ninshū_ , he thought.

Hagoromo would not tell the truth, not the complete truth anyway, because it was not his to tell. And because it was the only way he could think of to protect his children.

He would keep the truth to himself and hope that it would suffice. He prayed that it would.

 _ **A/N: So...this an idea I had. For the record, this did not happen in the manga or anime. I just wanted to write it. Also, I rewrote this chapter. What I wrote before was just stupid and I didn't like it all that much. So this rewrite happened and I like it a lot better.**_

 _ **Leave a review, please, to tell me what you thought. Also, if you have constructive criticism, I suggest that you give it because I won't improve**_ otherwise.


	29. That's a pretty name

**Summary:** Ashura was captured and one of his captors visit him. Indra says he has a pretty name.

 **Disclaimer:** I can't be sued when I don't even own _Naruto_.

* * *

Ashura looked at his broken right leg with a glare, cursing it for getting him into this mess in the first place. If it hadn't broken, he _might have_ been able to escape. But _no_ the stupid leg to break at the most _inopportune_ moment. In that moment, he had lost his freedom and he been thrown into this underground cavern cell.

None of his _kitsune_ tricks nor the magic he drew from nature was going to help him out of this situation because his prison was covered in seals, preventing him from using his magic, severely hampering him. As for his tricks...well, his captors _knew better_ than to fall for a _kitsune's_ tricks, leading him to believe they had done their research.

The one bit of good news? He was in his human form. So yay for communication. Fuck that.

 _Damn those bastards!_ he mentally snarled. _If I had access to my magic, I'd make them regret their actions!_

Silently, he began a plan of revenge for when he was _finally_ free. He was not going to forget this, oh no. No. He was going to _make them_ regret what they did and he was going to enjoy _every moment of it_.

He was startled when he heard footsteps walking towards his cell. When he saw who it was, he scowled.

It was the damned _nekomata_ who had made sure of his capture.

He watched the man as he walked closer, knelt on the ground, leaned forward a bit, and reached a hand out. Ashura snapped at it, warning him not to come closer or he would lose a hand.

The _nekomata_ didn't even flinch. Chuckling, he began to pet the _kitsune_ , first the brown hair, then the ears. It took all of Ashura's willpower to not lean into the nekomata's touch. He was not enjoying it. No he was not.

"So... _soft_ ," the _nekomata_ sounded awed, as if he could believe that a _kitsune_ could have such soft hair (hair became fur when he was in fox form and it was just as soft). Ashura had to stamped down the feeling of pride when he heard that. He did not care what this bastard thought of his hair (and fur). No he did not.

The _nekomata's_ hand cupped the side of his face. "So _beautiful_."

Ashura started to feel uncomfortable under this man's piercing stare and perusal of him. He was about to growl when the other _yokai_ finally finished. The _kitsune_ watched him as he stood up and sat in the chair across from Ashura's cell.

It was a while before the _nekomata_ said, "My name is Indra and you are?"

This startled him. Ashura hadn't been expecting that and his surprise must have shown on his face because Indra gave him a leveled stare.

"My...my name is Ashura," the kitsune said after a while. He saw a half-smile, half-smirk form on Indra's face and he couldn't help but wonder why the other _yokai_ wanted his name and he had the feeling that the reason wasn't good.

" _Ashura_...that's a pretty name," Indra purred, savoring the way it felt on his tongue. Ashura just glared at him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yeah...I always wanted to do this. What could Nekomata!Indra be planning for Kitsune!Ashura, I wonder.**_

 _ **Please review. Tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like. Give me constructive criticism, please, I need it to improve.**_


	30. It's easy to get to those brothers

**Summary:** Kazue likes causing trouble.

 **Disclaimer:** I'm broke and therefore I can never own _Naruto_.

* * *

Indra mumbled something under his breath. Ashura looked over at him.

"What did you just say?" Ashura asked, confusion on his face. Indra shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said. However, Kazue grinned deviously.

"I heard what he said, Ashura," she sang.

"Really? What?" Ashura sounded hopeful. Hopeful in that she was telling the truth.

"He said that..." Kazue began, her devious grin growing ever wider (which was quite frankly scaring both brothers, but they'll _never_ admit it).

"What?" Ashura at the same that Indra said, "Yes what _did_ I, _supposedly_ , say?"

"Indra said that he wanted you to have his babies, Ashura," Kazue cackled. I

t took a moment for Ashura to process what she said and when he did, he went so red that a tomato was put to shame.

"W-what?!" he half-shrieked.

"I did not!" Indra spluttered. Looking over to his brother, the older man quickly said, "You have to believe me when I say that I _did not_ say that!"

"Then what did you say?!" Indra's cheeks wen a little red. "It's not something suited for the ears of present company."

"Translation: he wants you to have his baby," Kazue snickered, enjoying what was happening."

Ashura's cheeks were a very bright red. "Nii-san...you know that's not possible."

" _I did not say that!_ " Indra snarled.

Kazue burst out in raucous laughter. _It's so_ easy _to get to them,_ she thought, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And you wonder why you are not Indra's favorite person, Kazue. Actually you never wonder why. Creating you was the best thing I ever did. This one's more light-hearted and mischievous (I think) than the last one.**_

 _ **Tell me what you thought of this chapter, please, and if you have any thoughts on how I can improve, don't hesitate to share them.**_


	31. That's all we know

**Summary:** What do they really about Indra, Taizō wonder, besides his protective nature over Ashura?

 **Disclaimer:** I've already made clear that I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

What Taizō saw when he accidentally peeked into the room shocked him and caused his stomach to roll.

Indra was on top of Ashura, kissing him, Ashura's cheeks were red, a blanket covered them both, and Taizō had no doubt that both were naked underneath it.

Which gave him no doubt as to was going on between the brothers.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" a quiet voice asked right next to him, startling the burly man. Taizō looked and was surprised to see Nobuyuki leaning against the wall. He looked paler than usual, almost sheet-white. Taizō wondered what was wrong.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It is."

"It's like Indra is trying to eat him,."

"More like Ashura's face," the burly man said with a grin, but it faded when the seventeen-year-old boy didn't even chuckle or smile. Something was definitely wrong.

"Are we the only ones who...know?" Taizō asked, hesitantly.

Nobuyuki shook his head. "Kazue knows..."

"Of course," Taizō groaned.

"...and so does Hagoromo-sama."

That shocked the bigger man. "He _knows_?"

The feminine boy nodded. "I went to tell him what Indra and Ashura was doing, but...he already knows."

"Why hasn't he put a stop to it then?"

"Don you think he hasn't _tried_?," Nobuyuki snapped.. "He's tried to stop them many times, but they keep doing it! They won't _listen_ to him!"

"It has to be Indra's doing," Taizō shook his head. "It _has_ to be. From all the years I've known Ashura, I know for _a damn fact_ that he does whatever somebody tells him."

"Meaning that therefore he is docile and easy to manipulate," Nobuyuki finished. "I don't know, Taizō-san. Indra _manipulating_ Ashura, his _precious_ younger brother? I don't like him, but I don't think he would do something like that."

"What do we _really_ know about him?" Taizō questioned darkly.

"He's protective of his brother," the boy said getting away from the wall and walking away. "We know that for a fact."

Taizō sighed, scratching his head. "You're right, Nobuyuki. That we do know. But that's _all_ we know and Indra's going to keep it like that."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing, for following, for favoriting this story. I really appreciate it. It makes me happy knowing that you guys are actually enjoying this drabble collection. I'm really grateful.  
**_

 _ **Please review. I want to know what you guys thought and on where and how you guys think I can improve. Thanks again!**_


	32. Indra tried to bury his growing feelings

**Summary:** When his feelings became less than brotherly and more towards the forbidden, the taboo, Indra tried to bury them, keep them hidden. But he failed in the end.

 **Disclaimer:** I have no ownership over _Naruto_.

 _ **For the guest reviewer who loves enough that they reread the chapters. They had the suggestion for it and I thought, "Hey! This person had a great idea!"**_

 _ **They suggested that I write a chapter (or more than one) to explain how Indra and Ashura's relationship started. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do!** _

* * *

His feelings, Indra knew, started when he was fifteen. No more were they brotherly, now...now they were romantic, sexual even.

But he refrained because these feelings towards his younger brother (who had been twelve, almost thirteen at the time) were forbidden, taboo, _wrong_.

So he buried them, hoping that if he forgot about them, if they never saw the light of day, everything would go back to normal and he'd be the older brother he'd always been.

But, alas, it was meant to happen, it seems. Because on his sixteenth name day, Indra had gotten a hold of saki (high quality sake). Ashura, of course, tried to stop him from drinking it ("You're sixteen!" Ashura snapped. "You don't know what that'll do to you! Stunt your growth, shrink your male parts, who knows?!"), but the elder wouldn't listen. Down the saki went, into Indra's stomach, and when morning came, he would most _certainly_ have the worst headache.

Drunk he became and he couldn't recall his actions clearly. All he knew the next day was the painful headache and Ashura was avoiding him.

He wondered if Ashura's avoidance of him had been because he was drunk. Wondered if Ashura was because he didn't listen to the younger boy and drank the damn saki anyway.

(He swore never to touch saki again).

Indra spent weeks trying to find Ashua or to at least get the younger boy alone so that he could demand, er, _ask_ why he was avoiding him. But he never could because Ashura gave him no opportunities to do so.

The elder finally succeeded, when the weather became chilly and the signs of winter started to show.

Ashura had been in the library, grabbing scrolls and books, when Indra came in. Indra had been surprised to see him there, but he quickly got over it and saw this as an opportunity to get much needed answers.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he said suddenly, startling his brother. Ashura whipped around.

"Nii-san..."

"Why are you avoiding me?" Indra repeated. "Is it because I got drunk? Because I drank the saki? It is, isn't it?"

"No it's...it's not that," Ashura protested weakly.

"Then what is it?" Indra looked at him, really looked at him and he was startled by what he saw. Ashura looked pale and was certainly thinner than before. He didn't look like he slept in a while. Was his brother under stress?

"I have to go," Ashura said suddenly. He tried to get away the older boy, but Indra stepped right in front of him, blocking his path.

"What's wrong?" Indra asked softly. "Tell me. I'm your brother, aren't I?"

Ashura shook his head. "It's nothing." His voice was so quiet Indra had to strain his ears to hear.

"It's not nothing," Indra frowned. "Not if it's causing you to look as if you're ill. Perhaps causing you to _be_ ill."

For a long while Ashura said nothing and Indra started to worry that he had done something wrong, maybe pushed him too far.

Then..."When you got drunk, you said you loved me..." the younger said quietly.

Indra felt himself fill with relief, but at the bottom of that relief he felt fear. Did Ashura guess his feelings? If he didn't, then did Indra make them known in his drunken state? Trying to act normal, he said, "Is that all? I was worried that it had-"

"...and then you kissed me," Ashura finished just as quietly.

Indra paled and it felt like the blood flowing through his veins had turned to ice. Through his own drunken action, his incestuous feelings had been revealed.

Ashura knew and it's the reason why he had started avoiding his elder brother.

* * *

 _ **A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Meh? So-so? Let me know in a review. Also tell me how I can improve.**_

 _ **If it was a little long, I apologize. I know drabbles should reach a 1,000 words, but it seems to be unavoidable in my case. Now if I only had that ability in regards to my non-drabbles...**_


	33. Apologize to me

**Summary:** Ashura insults Indra. Indra wants an apology.

 **Disclaimer:** Never owned _Naruto_.

 _ **Angel AU!**_

* * *

Indra found Ashura on Earth again. Angels were not meant to be on the human's world.

When will the younger angel learn? _Never_ , the voice in his head supplied and for once he didn't bother to disagree.

Making sure his voice was stern, he called out, "Ashura!"

As expected the younger was startled. Ashura turned his head, looking at him and said, "Indra? Why are you here?"

"Looking for you, you _baka_ ," the older angel grumbled.

Not only were they apart in _age_ (having been created at different points in history), they looked apart in _physical_ age as well. Ashura looked more along the lines of his mid to late teens, while Indra looked to be in his early twenties. It had nothing to do with how they were created, but everything to do with the form they had chosen.

"Don't call me a _baka_!" Ashura snapped, stamping his foot.

"And act your age," Indra snapped back. "It doesn't reflect well on _either_ of us."

"Pompous ass," Ashura he gasped in pain as he hit the ground, In a short moment, Indra had grabbed the younger angel and thrown him to the ground. He sat on the younger, straddling his hips, so that Ashura couldn't get up.

"Get off me!"

"Apologize," Indra said calmly, "and I will."

"No!" and Ashura started to struggle to get free.

Indra looked down at him, face a blank mask.

Eventually, Ashura's strength wore out and he said, quietly, sincerely, "I'm sorry."

Indra gave him a kiss on the forehead and said, "I will forgive you just this once."

* * *

 _ **A/N: How was it? Let me know in a review, please. Also, tell me where and how I can improve.**_

 **Chapter was rewritten.**


	34. You need to get ride of these

**Summary:** Indra wants Ashura to get rid of his old clothes and get new ones. Ashura doesn't want to.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_. Which reminds me-what would happen if I just gave up writing these disclaimers?

 _ **Modern AU! High School AU!**_ **Ashura is fifteen, Indra is seventeen.**

* * *

"Your clothes are horrible, Ashura," Indra remarked as he pulled out a blue fuzzy sweater (a gift from their grandmother) from his younger brother's closet. Ashura crossed his arms and scowled. He did not like it whenever his older brother went through his closet, commenting on how 'horrible' his fashion sense was.

"You're not the one who wears them, nii-san," he reminded him pointedly.

"Thank Kami for that," Indra murmured, "or I'd throw myself off the roof."

Ashura glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "What's it going to take for you to stop commenting on my damn clothes?"

"Burning all of them and letting me take you to get some better clothes," Indra responded, a smirk on his face

. "No," Ashura said. "I'm not doing that."

"Ashura, these clothes are _horrible_ ," Indra said bluntly. "You _need_ to get rid of them."

"No I don't." Ashura was being very stubborn. They were his clothes. Why should he get rid of them? They still fit and besides he wasn't dressing to impress someone. He was dressing in what felt comfortable to him.

"Ashura," Indra frowned as he threw the sweater on his brother's bed. "Nobody takes you seriously when you go outside wearing that ugly sweater with a pair of sweatpants."

"I don't care. They're not the ones who are wearing my clothes," Ashura argued. "So shut up about it."

Indra nodded. "All right. I understand." Then he started throwing clothes out of the closet.

Ashura watched with wide eyes as he did so. Indra remarked, "I understand that if _you_ won't do it, _I'll_ have to." He paused and then said, "You'll thank me for it later, Ashura."

"Stop it!" Ashura cried as he ran froward, grabbing his brother's arm. "Stop doing that! _Please!_ Nii-san!"

"Then get rid of these damn clothes!" Indra snarled.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me please! Please review! Also...if there's_** **anywhere** ** _that I can improve_** **please** **_tell me!_**


	35. You've changed and not for the better

**Summary:** From his reaction to the news she brought from the healers, Kazue realized that Indra has changed...and not for the better. Not if he was threatening murder.

 _ **A/B/O dynamics AU: Indra is an alpha. Kazue is a beta. Ashura is an omega.**_

* * *

It was with trepidation that Kazue approached Indra. A long time friend he may be, she feared his reaction to the news she brings.

"What is it?" came Indra's voice when he sensed her. He didn't look at her. His eyes were on the open scroll on his lap.

Kazue licked her suddenly dry lips. He won't like the news, she knows. Considering it involves Ashura, he'll like it even less.

"What is it?" Indra repeated, finally turning to look at her.

It was time to get it over with. No stalling. It will anger him. Just like how her news might.

"It concerns Ashura," she breathed. Indra was more alert.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he demanded.

"As you know this past hour Ashura went into childbirth," she said. She paused. Then..."He's struggling to give birth. If the child is not born soon, both he _and_ the little one will die. And if the child _is_ born, then Ashura will more than likely die afterwards. Either way, it's not a good situation."

Kazue realized belatedly that maybe she should have stayed outside the room because then she would not be in attack range...or would at least have had a headstart in running away.

She saw Indra tense, saw his grip on the scroll tighten. You didn't need to be a genius to realize that the man was losing all semblance of calm and collected.

"So...you mean to tell me that regardless of whether or not the child- _my_ child-is born, Ashura will die either way?" his voice was soft, but she heard the sharp edge to it.

She backed up a few steps. "That's what the healers said, but Ashura is strong and I believe that he'll...he'll live."

"Do you? Do you _really_?" Indra stood up slowly and the young woman backed up even further. This as an alpha, she knew, who would not hesitate to kill in order to protect his omega and any children he would have.

Bordering on near hysteria, Kazue wondered if their friendship would stop him from killing her. Probably not.

"Y-yes, Indra-sama." Normally she did not add honorifics to his name because they were friends and have known each other for a long time.

Indra did not come near her and she knew that he could _smell_ her growing fear. Even though she knew that the solution would piss Indra beyond reason, she had to say. "The healers have suggested that...that the child, in order to save it, should be cut out of Ashura's womb," she said quickly.

Then she turned and ran. Only for Indra to grab the collar of her kimono.

"So the healers don't care _what happens_ to Ashura as _long_ as the child survives?" he hissed.

"No...no of course not!" she squeaked. "But at least _one_ of them will live and _we all know_ that Ashura will be the child first."

"I don't care," he said shortly. Then he threw her from the room. " _I don't care_. You tell the healers that if _both_ of them die, I _will_ kill each and every last one of them."

Kazue nodded fearfully. _You've changed...and not for the better._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Another A/B/O Dynamics AU. Ashura is giving birth to their first child and Kazue brought the news that one, or both, of them might not survive. Indra is not pleased.**_

 _ **How was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review!  
**_


	36. Why should I give it to you?

**Summary:** Indra wants the blessing of Ashura's father. But Ashura's father is rather reluctant to do so.

 _ **Victorian Era AU!**_

 _ **Indra and Ashura are not related in this one.**_  
 _ **I decided that for any AUs in which Indra and Ashura are not related, Indra's last name will be Uchiha and Ashura's will be Senju.**_

* * *

"I want your blessing," Indra said suddenly. Ashura's father looked at him.

"What?" the much older man said.

"I want your blessing," Indra repeated. "I need it so that I can marry Ashura."

The effect was instantaneous. The man's grip on the older book tightened. "And _why_ should I give it to _you_? You who have brought more harm than good unto my son, my _only_ son? You who has abandoned him time and time again?" The man's tone was biting and sharp.

"Because I love him," Indra said calmly. "Because I can make him happy."

"Happy?" Ashura's father was in disbelief. "How can y _ou_ make him _happy_ when all you've done since he's met you is make him miserable?"

Indra moved and sat in a chair quickly. "If I have caused him to be unhappy, then it is only because I was trying to protect him."

"From who?"

"From me." Indra met his eyes and didn't look away. "From me for I am a selfish and greedy man who should not be trusted."

"I will do exactly that. I will not trust you," the older man bristled. "Not in this life nor the next with my son."

"I love Ashura," Indra said, closing his eyes briefly. "I love him and I want...I want to make him happy. I want to see him smiling. I want to hold him in my arms. I want him by my side always."

"You are _both_ men. You will be shunned and you will have made my son a fool and an outcast."

"Love _has no_ gender," Indra argued. "If society cannot see that-if _you_ cannot see that-then society-and you-can go to hell."

Ashura's father could tell, from the seriousness of Indra's face, that the young man meant it. The older man wondered if Indra was saying it because it was how he really felt or to appease him?

"He was shattered when you left," he said at last, surprising the young man. "Beyond shattered. I was afraid that I would never see him smile again, that I would lose him." To the young man, he said, beseechingly, "You don't know, Uchiha-san. You don't know how _badly_ it affected him-your leaving and sudden return."

"I can imagine," Indra responded quietly. He could because he had come face-to-face with Ashura several days ago and saw the raw pain and the endless tears on the younger's face.

The much older man grew silent as he pondered. At last he grunted, "Hurt my son, hurt him more than you have already, and I will be quite _glad_ to kill you."

"I won't," Indra vowed. "Not anymore."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ah. Indra you love Ashura that much, don't you? Even after all the hurt you've caused him, Ashura still loves you. His father doesn't like you much though.**_

 _ **What did you guys think? Let me know in a review, please**_!


	37. Stay away from me!

**Summary:** Indra tries to fix things, but Ashura wants him to stay away.

 _ **For the guest reviewer who loves this collection enough that they reread the chapters. They had the suggestion for it and I thought, "Hey! This person had a great idea!"**_

 _ **They suggested that I write a chapter (or more than one) to explain how Indra and Ashura's relationship started. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do!**_

 _ **Part 2.**_

* * *

Indra was eighteen now and his feelings for his brother had merely grown stronger. He dare not act on them. He dare not _reveal them_.

But it is too late. They have been revealed...to Ashura at least.

(How long before everyone else knew too?)

He knew, without a shred of doubt, that his younger brother was disgusted and afraid of his feelings.

Indra was afraid too...because it meant that he wasn't normal. Not anymore. Not if he was falling in love with his younger brother, a person that he should only love in a platonic way.

He cursed himself for drinking that sake two years ago. Why did he do it? He didn't know the answer. Hell, he didn't even have a satisfactory answer to that question.

What Indra _did_ know is that if he _hadn't_ gotten drunk, then his relationship with his brother wouldn't have changed. His brother wouldn't be avoiding him.

But was _hiding_ his feelings or pretending they didn't _exist_ really the right answer? It wasn't. Not really, he realized. He had to come to terms with it, sooner or later.

Preferably sooner.

Indra let out a breath of air. That would not be easy and he knew that. Maybe the first thing to do was voice his feelings. Ashura knew already, of course,, but Indra had been drunk. It was a drunken confession.

And that would not do.

It didn't take long to find Ashura. Not long at all. The younger boy was with Taizō. Indra tried to fathom that. How could Ashura remain friends with someone who had _almost_ caused his death à la boar?

Ashura was too forgiving, but he would not forgive _him_. Not for his feelings at least.

The two of them were talking and judging by Ashura's expression he did _not_ like what Taizō was saying.

"It's not something you can just ignore, Ashura," the darker-haired male said quietly.

"It's disgusting," Ashura snapped back, "and I want _nothing_ to do with it."

"I'm not saying you have to feel the same. I'm just saying that ignoring it isn't the answer."

Ashura opened his mouth to give a retort, but Indra cleared his throat. Both of them looked at the elder brother, startled.

"Taizō, can I have a word with my brother?" Indra questioned. "Alone, please?"

"S-sure," Taizō said as he left, taking his share of the chopped wood, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Ashura, I-" Indra tried to say, but the younger cut him off.

"I don't care," he said. "I don't want to hear it."

Ashura picked up the remaining chopped wood and walked past his brother, only for Indra to grab his arm.

"Let go, Indra," Ashura snarled. He wasn't calling his elder brother 'nii-san' anymore. Indra would contemplate that later.

"I love you," the elder blurted out. The younger froze.

Indra swallowed, his mouth painfully dry. "I love you and not in a way that a brother should. I know it's wrong. I know it's taboo, but I _can't help_ the way I feel for you."

Ashura gave no reply and Indra continued, "You already knew that though, when I was drunk, but I'm telling you this, sober as I am now, because...because I'm trying to accept how I feel. You don't have to feel the same."

He had a feeling that he was treading into deep water, judging by how pale his younger brother was becoming.

"You're more than likely disgusted and...and afraid. That's okay," Indra said quickly. "I can understand. I only want you to know that...that I'm not going to force you to feel...to do anything you don't want to. I only want you to understand and to fix our relationship as bro-"

 _Slap!_

Indra's head had jerked to the side with the force of the blow. Placing a hand on his stinging cheek, the elder looked at the younger with an expression akin to shock. The chopped wood had fallen to the ground.

"Stay away from me!" Ashura snapped. "I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Then he turned and _ran_ , leaving Indra shocked by what just happened. In hindsight, Indra knew that he should have done this more tactfully, more cautiously.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Iapologize for not uploading a chapter to this drabble collection sooner, but I didn't have much inspiration for it. Also...Chapter 3 of**_ I hate you and then I love you _**(my Albert WeskerxChris Redfield drabble collection)**_ _ **has been uploaded and I've finally uploaded three new chapters to**_ this _**drabble collection! Whoo hoo!**_

 _ **Leave a review to let me how this chapter was, what you thought of it, and if there needs to be an improvement.**_


	38. So please don't ask again

**Summary: ** Ashura couldn't share the dreams. He didn't want to worry Indra any more than he already has and it's not just that, though. He was ashamed of them.

* * *

Another night without sleep. Another filled with those horrible nightmares. Ashura no longer wants to sleep, knowing if he does he'll see the nightmare-Indra. He doesn't want that. He doesn't want _that_ Indra to...to...

He tries to tell himself that the _real_ Indra would never do that to him. That his older brother would rather die than do that. His brother, he knew, would never rape someone.

But sometimes it was difficult to believe that. Because sometimes, when they used to be intimate, Indra left bruises so everyone would see who he "belonged" to and made sure he was barely able to walk the day after. Because his brother was selfish. Because his brother's eyes darkened with lust whenever they set sight on him.

It terrified him. Ashura used to love it, but after those dreams he no longer did. He couldn't. And they couldn't be intimate anymore either-he was growing afraid of the idea, of Indra. He flinched now whenever his brother tried to touch him. It hurt Indra, he knew, no matter how well the other man hid it. And no matter how many times he told himself that the dreams would never be real, that Indra would never really do that, Ashura could never convince himself completely.

And then Indra confronted him about his change in behavior. He was worried. Ashura never wanted that and so he tries, he tries and fails, to reassure his brother that everything is fine, but Indra does not believe him.

"You are not sleeping and you are not eating," Indra stated. "Something is wrong. Will you not tell me what troubles you?"

"It's nothing. Everything is fine," Ashura assures him, but the lie is hollow on his ears and Indra sees it as it is. A lie. A lie meant to assuage him, but it does not work.

"Don't lie to me...please," Indra whispered. "I don't want you to ever lie to me."

Ashura does not mean to lie, has never meant to lie, doesn't _want_ to lie, but he doesn't want to worry his brother either. Even though his elder brother is worried enough already, Indra'll worry even more if he tells him. That...that can't be allowed. He wants to avoid that.

But there's more to it than just him not wanting to worry his brother. Ashura _can't_ share the dreams. He was too ashamed of them and while they may not be real and they may not ever come true, Ashura was scared of them all the same. So he keeps them to himself and tries to swallow the lump growing in his throat, tries to swallow the urge to break down and cry and tell Indra about the truth. But he can't. The shame and fear was too great...and he didn't want to cause his brother any more worry. He looks at Indra, tears threatening to fall, as he utters the words that pain him.

"I don't want to lie to you either," Ashura whispered, a tear running down his cheek, "so please don't ask me again."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ashura, once again, keeps the dreams to himself. This time I expanded just a bit on the reasons why so that it's not solely "he doesn't want to worry his brother". I like the "He looks at Indra, tears threatening to fall, as he utters the words that pain him." I think I'll use it again in another fic with Indra and Ashura. So how are you guys feeling about me drawing this "dream" thing out?**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	39. Shut up and paint

**Summary:** Madara doesn't understand why the nursery has to be paint when Ashura is only four months along. Indra just wants him to shut up and paint.

 _ **Modern AU!**_  
 _ **In this drabble entry, I have written Ashura as a woman. Also, neither Indra and Ashura are related for this drabble.**_

 _ **If genderbending is not something you are fond of...you are warned.**_

* * *

"Why do we have to paint this damn room?" Madara grumbled. "You've still got five months until the little brat is born."

Indra walloped him upside the head with the paint roller. "Shut up, Madara. Be grateful that _you_ are not being painted."

Madara rubbed his head, muttering something about there being a special place in hell best suited for Indra. Indra merely rolled his eyes as he resumed painting the walls.

Madara stopped to say, "Could you at _least_ tell me why we are painting your kid's bedroom the color of-" he read the label on the paint can-"oh yeah, 'blue ash'?"

"Because I wanted something different," Indra said looking at him. "Also, Ashura and your boyfriend thought it looked nice with the white trim."

Ashura and Tobirama had gone paint shopping together for the baby's room. The reason Tobirama went was because Indra hadn't wanted his girlfriend going alone.

Madara looked at the stencils on the table. "Are those _animal_ stencils?"

"Shut up," Indra said with a sigh. At that moment Ashura poked her head in. "And what's wrong with animal stencils?" she asked. "I think they look cute."

"You really want your kid falling asleep to lions, tigers, and bears-" ("Oh my," Indra said) Madrara ignored him-"on his or her walls?"

"Other parents go for just painted walls and some go for ugly wallpaper," Ashura said. "And if they don't like it when they're older, then we can always change it."

"We've got to paint it again if our child doesn't _like_ the style of his or her bedroom?" Indra turned to look at her, disbelieving.

"Only when they're older and only _if_ they don't like it," she said. Then she grinned. "And I'll help when that moment of time comes along."

"Why can't you help now?" Indra raised his eyebrows.

"Because _I_ have to figure out what kind of baby things we'll need," Ashura responded. "I know we'll need diapers and onesies and a crib, but what kind of toys should we get him or her? Stuffed toys I know, but of what kind?" Then she went deep in thought.

Indra turned to Madara, saying, "It's nice to have her around thinking about things like that."

"Why?" Madara was confused.

"Because then _I_ can focus on making sure this damn room gets painted and that she and I have enough money to support our family," the brown-haired man said, irritably.

"That makes a lot of sense," Madara hummed. Then stopped and said, "I wonder if parenthood is something Tobirama and I will ever get to experience."

"Shut up and paint," Indra snapped, "or you'll never experience _anything_ ever again."

* * *

 _ **A/N: If it didn't make much sense, I apologize. But basically Fem!Ashura is pregnant and Indra has already started working on painting the nursery. Implied MadaTobi.**_

 _ **How was it? Good? Bad? Please review!**_


	40. You've got horns on your head, Indra

**Summary:** Ashura is stunned by his lover's change.

 **Cultist AU!**  
 **Or that one AU where Indra is turned into either a demon or an incubus and has horns on his head by a cult!**

* * *

Ashura gently pushed open the wooden door, swallowing nervously. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know whether he should scream or run once this door was opened.

The sight that greeted him was one all too familiar, but... _it was all wrong_.

Yes. It _was_ Indra who was leaning back against their shared pillows, smirking like a cat who just caught a canary, but his lover looked... _different_.

Where once there was nothing but smooth pale skin, there was now purple-colored scales covering his sides, his forearms, his hands, a good portion of his legs, and a small part of his neck in patches. Fingernails and toenails became claws, _sharp_ claws. A pair of horns curled on his head.

 _What did those bastards do to him?_ Ashura thought horrified, eyes widening in shock. Indra's smirk grew wider upon seeing the younger man's expression.

"Like what you see?" he purred. Indra stretched languidly, wanting to show more of himself. He'd always been proud of his body and a sudden change in how it looked didn't dampen that pride. In fact, it felt like he'd been _improved_

. "What did they do to you?" Ashura cried. Indra frowned. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"What do you mean?"

"You have h-horns a-a-and s-scales," Ashura stuttered.

Indra looked at his body as he reached a hand up to feel the horns on his head. "So I do," he said dryly. Then he asked, dropping his hand, "Do you like them?"

"I...I don't...I don't know, Indra," the younger responded. "I don't...I _really_ don't know. I'm...not sure on how to feel."

"As for what they did to me," the older man said coolly, "they merely changed me."

"They turned you into a demon," Ashura whispered.

"Actually I think I think I'm an incubus." Then Indra looked thoughtful. "But then again perhaps I _am_ a demon."

Ashura shook his head. "This doesn't bother you?"

Indra raised his eyebrows."Why should it?" he scoffed. "I'm stronger than before and..." he smirked..."I daresay my _sexual prowess_ has increased. Care to test them? The thought of you writhing and screaming in pleasure beneath me again is one that I want to make a reality." The last part was a sensuous purr.

"But it's not..." Ashura tried, but Indra gave him a flat look.

"Do me a favor, love, and stop think of what's right or wrong," the older man said. Leaning forward, almost crawling, he held out a clawed hand and continued, "Instead start thinking about what _feels_ right."

"Sap," Ashura muttered, but he walked forward and grabbed his lover's hand anyway. Taking a deep breath he said, "I trust you."

Indra smirked victoriously.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yeah. I was just laying in my bed yesterday morning and this idea suddenly came to me. I had to change it somewhat though from the original idea.**_

 _ **What did you guys think? Please tell me in a comment. Please.**_


	41. A Cold Winter Day

**Summary:** It was a cold winter day, but it didn't bother them because they had each other.

* * *

"I hate the cold," Ashura whimpered, curling up beneath his blankets even more. Indra gently put the hot cup of tea down on the floor as he sat, crossed leg, beside his shivering younger brother.

"I know," Indra replied soothingly as he handed the cup of tea over. "But it'll be spring before you know it."

"I want it to be spring _now_ ," Ashura whined as he sat up, gratefully taking the cup of hot tea. He blew on it gently before taking a sip. Gyokuro tea with ginger and a dash of honey, made the way he liked it. "Thank you, _nii-san_."

Indra merely nodded in response. He curled an arm around Ashura's waist to bring him closer. It startled the younger man, almost spilled some of his tea, but relaxed soon enough, even placing his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Don't leave me, Ashura," Indra murmured quietly into his ear. "Please."

The request surprised Ashura, but his eyes fluttered closed as he nodded. "I can do that, _nii-san_ ," he murmured. "I can do that."

"Thank you, Ashura," Indra whispered, placing a small kiss on the younger's head. "Thank you."

Snow fell outside, but it didn't bother the two young men, certainly not the younger who hated the cold. He had his older brother with him-the older brother he _loved_ -and that made it all the more bearable.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **I hope this was sweet because that's what I was trying to go for with this drabble.**_ **_Please leave a review (I want to know what you thought) and I apologize for taking so long to update this._**


	42. You're mine and mine only

**Summary: ** There was only _one_ person Ashura could belong to and that was Indra.

 **Set during their teen years.**

* * *

"You're mine," Indra said quietly, looking at Ashura's sleeping figure. Ashura looked so peaceful in his sleep and much younger than he really was. Sleep, it, seemed took the years away from Ashura. Of course it didn't really make Ashura younger-just made him seem that way.

"You're _mine_ ," Indra repeated forcefully, but just as quietly. "You can't be anyone else's. Only _mine_."

Indra leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ashura's exposed neck. The younger shifted in his sleep, brows furrowing, but stayed asleep. Although it was a low chance that being kissed-whether on the lips, on the cheek, on the forehead, or on the neck-would wake a person up. A very low chance indeed.

"You can be only mine," Indra muttered, his warm breath ghosting against his brother's neck, causing the younger to shiver. "Mine and mine only."

The elder gently wrapped his arms around the younger and tightened his hold, bringing him close to his chest. He tightened his hold as he buried his face into his brother's neck. It astounded him how soft Ashura's skin was. He had only ever thought a girl's skin could be soft, but apparently he thought wrong.

"Maybe I should kill you," Indra murmured against the younger's neck. "If I do, then you won't be able to run away to another person. If I do, then you'll only ever be mine."

But then he sighed as he realized a flaw in that idea. "Of course if I did that then I would never be able to hold you like this ever again. I would never be able to kiss you, to touch, to even be near you ever again if I killed you."

Indra pressed another kiss to Ashura's neck, sucking on the skin to leave a mark. But he wasn't satisfied with that, so he sucked another mark right next to the first, but even _that_ wasn't enough. He yanked the collar of Ashura's sleeping robe down the younger and bit where shoulder met neck-biting hard enough to draw blood. Predictably Ashura gasped, his cheeks reddening, but somehow he didn't wake up.

Indra pulled away, only to turn his brother over so that they were face to face and Indra kissed him passionately before whispering, "Don't ever leave me. Stay with me forever. Be mine and mine only because if you don't...you'll regret it."

 _This I promise you, Ashura_ , Indra thought darkly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just, please, when you read this drabble, leave a review. I want to know your thoughts and if there is anyway that I can improve.  
**_


	43. Why didn't I think of that before?

**Summary:** Nobyuki posed a problem. Indra thinks of a way to deal with him.

 _ **In this drabble entry, I have written Ashura as a woman. If genderbending is not something you are fond of...you are warned.**_

* * *

Indra hated Nobuyuki and he would never forgive the younger man.

Not for what he has caused, not for existing, and _certainly no_ t for stealing Ashura away.

His precious _imōto_.

Ashura was his and his alone. As far as he was concerned, no other could have her. They weren't _worthy_. But _him_? He most certainly was. Nobuyuki wasn't, it was as simple as that.

But the little bastard went and took Indra's younger sister away. Worse, he wants to marry her. _His_ Ashura. The thought made his blood boil.

This would not do. Something had to be done to about the boy. Indra _couldn't_ let this happen.

But what? He pondered and pondered and when he finally got his answer, the most sinister of grins came upon Indra's handsome face.

 _Well...why didn't I think of that before?_ Indra thought as he let out a chilling laugh.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So long as I have inspiration and the heart, this drabble collection of mine shall continue. Please review so that I can know your thoughts on this drabble and to let me know if there's any improvement that could be made. Also, I apologize for not updating since May. My life (that barely exists because I'm practically a couch potato) go in the way in the form of reminding that I have to start getting ready for College in the fall and to also look for scholarships because College is not cheap.  
_**


	44. What is the difference?

**Summary:** Kazue just wanted to know the difference between a man's chest and a woman's chest. That's all.

* * *

Which is rather unfortunate for the younger son of Hagoromo.

Kazue was curious. Was a man's chest anything like a woman's chest? Well she was going to find that out, but she needed a test subject first. Good thing she knew someone to test her experiment on. And it sure as hell won't be Indra. Probably because Indra had no qualms about killing her.

It would be Ashura's chest she was going to feel. He wouldn't mind...much.

(Actually he would mind a lot, but Kazue pointedly ignore that detail).

Sneaking up on her friend as quietly as she could, Kazue flexed her fingers, preparing for the squeezing she would do in order to sate her curiosity. She threw herself against the wall when Ashura turned his head. He blinked then he shrugged as he went back to what he was doing. _That was close,_ Kazue thought. She'd nearly been caught. Moving behind him again, Kazue inched closer. When she was close enough, she prepared to pounce.

With a wicked gleam in her silver-blue eyes, she sprung.

Ashura let out a shriek when he felt someone grab his chest from behind and blushed furiously when they tried to squeeze.

"Dammit!" an all too familiar voice cursed. "A men's chest is too flat to fondle properly!"

Ashura tried to look over his shoulder. "Kazue!" he squeaked. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Finding the difference between chests of male and females," she answered shortly. "What's it look like?"

"Men don't have breasts!" Ashura nearly spluttered at her answer.

"And?" Kazue said, raising an eyebrow, looking at him.

"You...can't really..." Ashura, blushing harder, was too embarrassed to continue. Kazue made a thoughtful noise as she searched the strong chest and then she grinned as she pinched something rather hard. An action which caused Ashura to shriek, loudly, in pain, "Kazue!" and which caused her to cackle madly.

Kazue had, evidently, found Ashura's nipple.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yeah...if you thought Indra was kind of pervy, then you just found out that Kazue is much worst._**

 ** _Did you guys found this to be good? Did you find it to be bad? Do you think there needs to be any improvement? Please,_ please _leave a review so that I may know what you thought._**

 ** _And how would you guys feel about an IndAshu story (chapter or one-shot)? I'd really like to know. :)_**


	45. And so he prayed

**Summary:** The babies might have been born, but that didn't mean Ashura was out of the danger zone yet. The thought scared Tsukanomafuyuki and so he prayed.

 _ **This a sequel to Chapter 35: "You've changed and not for the better". I simply felt as if there had to be a direct continuation of it.**_

 _ **A/B/O dynamics AU: Indra is alpha. Kazue is beta, Tsukanomafuyuki is alpha, and Ashura is omega.**_

* * *

Tsukanomafuyuyuki shoulders slumped in relief, a shuddering breath escaping him. Ashura would be okay. The babies would be okay. And Indra didn't have to kill _anyone_.

By a miracle, a breech birth hadn't been needed. Ashura had eventually managed to give birth the the twins, with much difficulty and losing a lot of blood in the process, but now...it would be okay. Right? It had to be. Ashura was still alive and the babies were alive. So everything was all right.

But the look Kazue gave him after leaving the birthing room to tell Indra of the good news, told him that everything might go south. Ashura had lost a lot of blood... _too much_. That's when the implication dawned on Hanabusa and a renewed fear coursed through his veins. Ashura could actually _die_ because of how much blood he lost and Indra would make good on his threat.

And so he did something he hadn't done before: he prayed. He prayed to whatever Kami there was that Ashura would survive this. For Kazue he prayed, for Ashura's baby boys he prayed, for Hagoromo he prayed, for the village he prayed, and most all for Ashura he prayed. For the omega who brought some sunshine and meaning to his life.

Because he can't imagine a life without his smiling friend who loved peace more than war at his side, at Kazue's. He couldn't. Not after what Ashura did for him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So...a sequel to Chapter 35. Basically...Ashura is still in danger and Indra just might actually kill somebody and therefore keep his "death threat" to Kazue. And yes. Twins. Because double trouble is best kind of trouble. (Poor Indra and Ashura).**_

 _ **Ch.35 was in Kazue's perspective. So now it's Tsukanomafuyuki's turn to tell this little A/B/O story. Also if you wonder why I alternatively call him "Tsukanomafuyuyuki" and "Hanabusa" it's because his first name is a mouthful and that's what a majority of people call him.**_

 _ **Leave a review so that I know what you thought.**_


	46. Petrificus totalus

**Summary:** In which Ashura is immobilized and Indra likes to tease.

 _ **Hogwarts AU! Ravenclaw!Indra (Sixth year), HufflePuff!Ashura (Fifth year).**_

 _ **They are**_ **not** _ **related in this drabble.**_

* * *

Indra ducked his head, narrowly avoiding the stunning spell that his partner was trying to hit him with. With a flick of his wrist, the older boy said in a bored tone, " _Petrificus totalus_."

Within seconds, Ashura was on the ground, completely immobile. Indra smirked at the younger boy. "You look good like this," he teased.

Ashura just gave him a flat stare. If the damn spell wasn't preventing him from speaking, he'd have demanded that Indra undo it. But as it was he could only communicate with his eyes.

"No seriously," Indra smirked, that teasing tone still there. "You look as if you _belong_ on your back. Which," his smirk grew wider, "you do."

 _Perv_ , Ashura thought. There was no doubt in his mind what Indra was thinking of and he was contemplating whether he should let the older boy do as he pleased to him later after lifting the spell or withhold sex for two weeks. Honestly, it would only be a punishment for Indra because Ashura wasn't _constantly_ in the mood like his partner was.

(Indra would argue that he wasn't constantly horny, but Ashura had yet to see proof that he wasn't).

With a sigh, Indra undid the spell non-verbally. "Happy?"

"Not really," Ashura said, getting off the floor. Righting his robes, he said, "Do get your mind out of the gutter, would you please?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Indra said with an innocent expression on his face.

Ashura snorted and gestured, saying as he did so, "Right and so that _bulge_ in your trousers is only a part of my imagination?"

Indra's cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I-it's not...I-I wasn't..."

Ashura rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and walked away. Leaving a very flustered Ravenclaw to figure out how to take care of his 'little problem'.

(Which wasn't so little at all considering Ashura has seen it on a few occasions).

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was a long time coming. I'm actually liking the Hogwarts AU verse. Should I write more?**_

 _ **Also, Indra has a dirty mind and Ashura is not amused.**_

 _ **Let me know in the comment section what you guys thought of this chapter, where there can be improvement, how I can improve, and give me all the constructive criticism you've got so that I can improve my writing.**_


	47. No one but he had the right

**Summary:** Indra wanted to remain the only one to know the feel and the taste of his brother. He was the only one with such right.

* * *

Indra enjoyed the feel of Ashura's skin against his, of his lips, of the tightness around his most intimate of places, of the wet heat around him.

Yes. Indra enjoyed the feel of his brother and it was very much enjoyable that he was and will always be the only to know how his brother felt to close to his own, to see the younger man writhe in pleasure beneath him, moaning and begging for more, with lips reddened from kisses and from trying to hold those _delicious_ sounds back.

He wanted to keep it that way. He didn't have to worry about Ashura being disloyal, of course, but he did have cause to worry about _other_ people. He only had to worry about the men, mostly the unmarried ones though.

It made him angry when he saw the lust in their eyes when they looked at Ashura. It made him angry when they shamelessly licked their lips and didn't bother hiding the obvious bulge in their hakama trousers. It made him angry when they wolf whistled and catcalled whenever Ashura was wearing more form-fitting robes.

Indra wanted nothing more than to kill _all_ of them so that they could never enact their _horrible_ sexual would not be happy if he did, he knew, but his brother didn't know what those bastards wanted- _really_ wanted.

Ashura thought that those men were friendly, people he could trust. He didn't realize that they just wanted to fuck him and leave him bleeding and crying and broken on the ground.

But Indra _did_ and he'll kill them if they tried to force themselves onto his precious younger brother.

No one but he had a right to touch his brother. And he only ever touched Ashura with gentle, loving hands.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Not sure how I feel about villainizing the men in Indra and Ashura's village. On one hand, I feel terrible. On the other, I feel meh. The only thing I'm not conflicted on is how I do the characterization of characters with very little characterization. I don't follow the anime. I just wanted to borrow Taizō for this collection and this collection only.**_

 ** _Leave a review, please! I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter, where there can be improvement, and give me all the constructive criticism you've got._**


	48. In hindsight

**Summary:** Taizō is surprised when he sees _exactly_ what is wrong with Ashura. In hindsight, he realized that he shouldn't have taken Kazue's _complete_ word for it.

 _ **Sequel to Chapter 11**_

* * *

Taizō knocked on the door to Ashura's sleeping quarters. He wanted to lend his support to his longtime friend. He just hoped the younger man was in there.

 _It can't be easy for him_ , Taizō thought as he waited. _Imagine being a man and being able to..._

He shook his head. He pitied Ashura, but he didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for Indra. In all honesty, the man should not have been fooling around with his own younger brother in the first place.

The door slid open and Taizō was so startled by what he saw he couldn't say anything for a while. Where Ashura should have been standing was a short woman (maybe five feet tall) with a shapely figure but there was a resemblance to his friend. In the eye shape, in the facial features, though rounder and softer.

"What?" she said irritably. The burly man shook his head, finally snapping out of his shock. He was hesitant to believe that this was his friend, but his eyes weren't lying to him. When Kazue had told him the news, Taizō had assumed that Ashura had somehow gotten pregnant even though he was male. Kazue had implied as such and in hindsight, he realized he should have questioned the platinum-haired woman more _before_ jumping to conclusions.

"How did this happen?" Taizō asked, putting a hand on his hip, though there was no doubt in his mind that Indra was at fault somehow.

"My idiot of a elder brother was doing something with Ninshū and used me as guinea pig," Ashura said, her voice higher from that male one she used to have. It was evident, however, that she was angry. "I asked him if something bad would happen and he said no..."

Taizō mentally noted to tell Hagoromo-sama what exactly Indra did, though he _exactly_ didn't know how the other man did it. The man was only twenty-one winters old-he should have known better than to play around with his father's teachings.

"...and like an idiot I believed him!" Ashura shrieked, causing the man to wince. "And then this happened a month later!" She gestured at herself. "And I have this too!" She pointed her index finger at a bump on her stomach. She was only three months along, but the bump was starting to be noticeable. Much too noticeable.

 _So Kazue was right about something_ , Taizō thought, _Indra and Ashura_ are _indeed going to be parents._

"I'm going kill him!" Ashura growled.

The burly man held a finger up. "If you're going to do that, then I suggest it'd be done in a place with no one to witness and where nobody's going to think to check for his corpse."

Indra desperately needed to get his comeuppance and Taizō wasn't going to get in the way of that. He'll cheerfully stand aside.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Finally. I explain what is wrong with Ashura. Ashura is indeed pregnant, but it's not M-preg. Poor boy was somehow turned into a girl by his brother on accident (though knowing Indra, it was probably on purpose)._**

 _ **I would only write M-preg for A/B/O-verse stories. That is the only time I'd probably be comfortable doing that. Sorry.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, where in my writing there can be improvement, and give all the constructive criticism you've got.**_


	49. Just to see him once more

**Summary:** A festival takes place in the village, but Indra isn't there to participate.

 _ **Modern AU. Indra and Ashura are not related in this drabble.**_

* * *

Indra walked through the village streets, listening to the festival music and watching children run around, playing with their friends. It has been so long since he was a child. He's long since forgotten what it was like to be carefree.

Ever since he was sixteen, he's been burdened by familial responsibilities. Spending almost _every hou_ r of _every day_ trying to keep the Uchiha clan together, barely managing to get the Senju and Uchiha clans along, and his heart has been aching for Ashura for a good five years now. He has not seen his ex-boyfriend since their last fight, the one that ended their relationship for good. He had been twenty-one and Ashura had been nineteen at the time.

Indra silently cursed. How could he have _thought_ pursuing Ashura had been a good idea? He got jealous so easily and he had always put his work before others. So much so that he left his ex feeling neglected. And it put such a strain on them both that it had seemed like every _night_ had ended in a _fight_. With their last fight, Indra had accused him of being unfaithful and Ashura, normally so patient and understanding, had snapped at him, in a rare display of anger, that _he_ was the unfaithful one and that he was tired of it, of being put second all the time. He left and they haven't seen each other in five years.

Ashura had deserved someone better, he knew that now, and without a doubt the younger man still does.

Indra does not speak to anyone. He keeps to himself. He wasn't here for the festival but rather to...

He shakes his head. No. He could not be wistful nor even wishful about what he wants. Besides there was no grantee that...that...

Indra's feet stop suddenly as he looks on at the scene that is only a few feet away and makes his heart clench painfully.

Ashura was there, surrounded by children, anywhere from five to eleven years old, with a smile on his face. There was something about the innocence children that alleviated all of his stress. Even the most troublesome of children managed to brighten the younger man's day.

(The younger man had once stated that he'd like to have a child of his own one day).

 _He's good with children_ , Indra thinks and he isn't surprised by the longing that grows in his chest, but he ignores it and walks away, content after having seen Ashura and knowing that he's doing well.

Though he wishes that he had worked up the will to say hello.

* * *

 ** _A/N: My dear readers, I want to apologize to you for taking a little over two months before updating this. I never realized how busy college would make me! (Plus, my Drawing 1 class is slowly but surely sucking out my soul and creativity). All my free time is either filled with homework or studying for exams._**

 ** _Ah. I'm rambling. Sorry about that._**

 ** _Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of this drabble._**


	50. Their relationship is now unhealthy

_**Summary:**_ Ashura contemplates his relationship with Indra

 ** _Sequel to Chapter 27._**

* * *

It wasn't healthy anymore. To be honest, was it ever? Indra had always been possessive of him and at first he was fine with it, but as the months passed Ashura found himself wanting to get away more and more. He couldn't handle the possessiveness nor could he handle Indra's changing behavior. He was still loving, but he was always struggling to keep calm when Ashura did the opposite of what he told him to do-like not being allowed to see his friends.

He never hit him, thank Kami, but sometimes Ashura would rather Indra do that instead of being manipulative, instead of trying to get inside his head all the time whenever he "disobeyed".

He was just so tired of it and he wanted to leave, but it wasn't easy when he had a possessive and controlling boyfriend dogging his steps, asking every hour of everyday where he's been and who he was with.

Honestly, Ashura would be surprised if any previous relationships Indra had been in had lasted long. But then again it probably takes a while for Indra (based on his _personal_ experience with the older man) to show his true colors to his partner. Behind close doors at least. With others, he was...more distant and not as controlling (not enough to sound any alarm bells at least), loving even. Normal.

And Ashura would rather have that Indra all the time than the one he knows all too well.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So...there's the second part to chapter 27. Yeah. There's no denying it. It was requested by a Guest user on AO3 and recently I have been contemplating whether or not to do requests for this collection. It might actually be fun and I do want to know if my readers have an idea in particular that they want to see in this story.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave a review, please~!**_

 _ **And tell me where and how I can improve my writing abilities. Constructive criticism is always welcome, after all.**_


	51. He'd been scared

**Summary:** He probably shouldn't have reacted so violently, but Ashura had just been scared. Scared of his brother's un-brotherly feelings towards him.

 ** _Part 3._**

 ** _(This is the sequel to chapters 32 and 37 [which had been a sequel to chapter 32])._**

* * *

Ashura sobbed when he entered his sleeping quarters, sliding down the closed door to the floor beneath his feet. For eight years he has not cried (telling himself he was too old to cry) and now he lets the long supressed sobs free. He didn't know what to do nor how to feel anymore.

On one hand, he was scared of his brother's growing feelings for him and on the other, he was just so confused on how to feel. But he can't accept his older brother's feelings it was...it was just so wrong. It was immoral, sinful even. That was clear to him The thing was...Indra hadn't been asking him to accept them. The older boy had just tried to explain his feelings. And Ashura had refused to hear him out. But he had been scared and he couldn't...he didn't want to hear Indra out.

But had slapping the older boy been the wrong and rash thing to do? Quite possibly.

 _Chichiue will be disaapointed_ , he thought glumly. And he would. Hagoromo would _never_ want his sons to fight. He'll probably urge his younger son to apologize to his brother for his actions and accept Indra's apology should the older son give it because, after all, isn't it common knowledge what Ashura was a pretty forgiving individual? Yes. It was. However, Ashura just didn't want to forgive yet, not so soon. He was scared and angry and he didn't want to put them aside just yet.

Ashura dragged himself to his futon (he could hear the scolds for not folding it up and putting it away) and buried his tear-stained cheeks into the pillow. For now, though, he'll try to sleep the rest of the day away and contemplate what to do afterwards.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. I want to hear feedback (it's my life blood).**_

 _ **Also, if you want to make a drabble/chapter request for this collection, let me know in your review. Yes...I decided to do this. But nothing overly mature, okay?**_


	52. A lesson in regret shall be taught

**Summary:** Whoever put those thoughts in Ashura's head, Indra will all too gladly teach them a lesson.

* * *

"It's okay," Ashura said softly, "you don't have to love me." Indra stopped in his tracks, stunned by these words. He never expected to hear them, certainly not from Ashura. And he wonders what he has done to cause his younger brother to say them, let alone think them. Had he been cruel? Had he been harsh? What had he done?

"Ashura," he breathed as he turned to look at the younger man, but Ashura wasn't looking at him. He saw the tension in his shoulders and in his back and how he was holding himself and Indra felt his heart twist.

Their bond some how, some way has been damaged, he can see that, and Indra doesn't know how or what caused it, rack his brain as much as he could. His first instinct to go to Ashura and hold him in his arms, reassuring him. Yet somehow he knows it would be unwelcome.

"Why would I not love you?" he asks. It might be the wrong choice of words, yet they are all he could say.

Ashura gives no reply beyond, "For a multitude of reasons."

It's the sadness in his voice that makes Indra's heart twist even further, his own sadness coming upon him. But it quickly turns to anger when he realizes that someone is making Ashura doubt his feelings and when Indra gets his hands on this person, they _will_ learn the meaning of regret.

"Whoever put these thoughts, these reasons, into your head," Indra growled, "I will end them. I'll not have _anyone_ making you doubt my love for you."

Ashura didn't even turn around, just shook his head and walked off. Indra could clearly see the shaking in the younger man's shoulders and it added to his resolve.

Yes. That person _will_ come to regret their decision and Indra was going to take joy in it. _No one_ fractures or attempts to fracture the bond between him and Ashura and gets away with it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm starting to wonder if I'm adding a sadistic streak to Indra's character...I kind of like it.**_

 _ **Please review to tell me what you thought and if there is anywhere I need to improve.**_


	53. A secret within a secret

**Summary:** They ran away from home because they couldn't bear the thought of being driven apart because of _ninshū_. They live, not as brothers, but as two men who adore each other in secret.

 **This was a request from someone on AO3. It went as follows: "Indra and Anshura run away and** **live out their lives after all the wars and everything secretly. Like faaar away from their dad and his need for AN heir, Allowing themselves to now be free with each other. No more hate."**

 **So...AU**

* * *

Ashura quietly cleaned the katana in his hands, still a bit unnerved, even after a whole month's passing, that he had agreed to run away with his brother. It wasn't like either of them to run away from responsibility-chichiue had taught them better after all. But he understood that Indra's point was valid; they would have, eventually, been torn asunder, driven apart by one of them being named the successor to _ninshū_.

He still felt bad for leaving Nobuyuki behind to be declared heir in his and Indra's place.

"And that's how you maintain your katana," Ashura said once he finished, handing it to the young man across from him. He didn't understand why the young man had come to him for lessons on keeping a katana in tip-top shape, but he wouldn't question it.

" _Arigatō_ , Ashura-san," the young man said as he took his weapon back. It was only when he left that Indra appeared, looking vaguely amused. "That's the second person this week," he remarked.

"I don't understand it myself," Ashura admitted. Turning to his brother, he questioned, "Why not you? You know more about katanas than I do, after all."

"Yes," Indra agreed. "But I think you're more approachable than I or so I've heard from listening in on conversations in this village."

"Indra," Ashura said reproachfully, having long since stopped referring to him as nii-san, after all it would be improper to refer to one's lover as such, in a village where no one knew them. "This isn't our homeland. It's improper to listen in on others."

"It's called being careful," Indra shot back. Lowering his voice so low that none but Ashura could hear, he said, "I have to make sure chichiue didn't send anyone after us. No chances must be taken."

"I know," Ashura said just as quietly. Indra gave a small smile as he leaned down and the younger's hair out of his eyes-the only intimate, affectionate gesture they allowed themselves in public. Because after all, a public relationship between men was looked down upon. And that's what they were, two men who sought companionship and traveled together.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to finally update this. I've been busy with life stuff and the spring semester of college ended around a month ago. So I should have more time now to write these drabbles. Here's to hoping.**_

 _ **Please review and if you have any constructive criticism, about where I can review and how, let me know~**_


	54. So be it

**Summary:** For this plan the elders came up with, there can only be death as a punishment. Because there will be no forgiveness for this action, then so be it.

 **Prequel/sequel to chapter 22. Basically, the backstory to what happened in Chapter 22.**

* * *

Kazue pushed open the council room of the Ōtsutsuki Clan elders, right on time to hear the words, "There's no other way. How else will we find out if the wrong is Ashura-sama's or Nobuyuki-san's?"

She gazed around as she entered, her eyes catching Indra's. She knows that Nobuyuki's death was his doing, but she cannot prove it and even if she could, no one would believe her anyway. Her word against a noble. Yet she sees now how pale Indra looked. _So this troubles him too_ , she thought in realization. It's one thing to order the death of a rival, but another to be told that his sister was to be violated as some sort of test. Someone he loved dearly.

And all because of his sister's daughter being born with legs fused. _What a cruel fate_ , Kazue thought, nearly despondent.

"But to go so far, it's...it's unjust," another elder-Elder Rokurō, if she recalled correctly-tried to argue and Kazue knows that he was one of the few to oppose this...plan. Elder Rokurō had always been fond of Ashura, often saying she reminded him of his own daughter. "It'll do more harm than good to Ashura-sama."

"It was decided a mere two nights ago," responded Elder Ryūnosuke with a frown. "The plan will be enacted and we will see if the child born from this whole and healthy or as the one before."

 _And if it is not, what will you do then?_ were the unspoken thoughts of Indra and Kazue both. This plan will end poorly, both knew that, and both knew, also, that things would never be the same. It didn't it right with Kazue. She was meant to heal-not to help cause harm.

"So be it," Indra murmured. "So be it. It will be as the elders say." Hanabusa refused to do this, when one of the elder's approached him, saying he'll have no part in harming his friend. So who, instead, will the elders have to do such a thing? The platinum-haired woman could almost see the gears in Indra's head turning and it made her uneasy. What was he planning now? But for the moment it mattered little. This plan of the elders...it would end poorly. Both for them all and for Ashura. Hagoromo, should he discover them, will see to that such an attack upon his only daughter would not go unpunished.

 _We will_ all _be put to death for this_ , Kazue thought. _But so be it. For this, there is no forgiveness._

* * *

 _ **A/N: I like tormenting these characters needlessly. I don't know why. Must be my need to write something angsty and/or dark. I'm truly sorry about that.**_

 _ **If you got constructive criticism, let me know. I have the desire to know how to improve as a writer. Requests are still open, if you want to give me an idea about what to write for this collection.** _


	55. Giri-choco it is

**Summary:** Ashura made something nice for his boyfriend and Tobirama would rather give his own boyfriend giri-choco for Valentine's Day.

 **This was originally written for Valentine's Day, but I'm posting this several months late. lol**

 **Indra and Ashura are not related in this drabble.**

* * *

"I never made chocolate before," Ashura told Tobirama, "so I was really surprised that Indra liked it."

"I'm not," the younger man inputted dryly. "You used me as guinea pig, remember? And I _told_ you that it was delicious."

Ashura blushed to the tips of his ears, at the reminder. "Sorry," he mumbled. Wanting to change the subject, he asked, "What did you get Madara-san?"

"I'm tempted to get _giri-choco_ for him but I'll restrain myself," Tobirama answered. "I'll buy him high quality chocolate just so he doesn't think I'm _obligated_ to give him chocolate."

Ashura looked scandalized. "But...but then Madara-san will think you don't love him, Tobi! It means more to your significant other when you make it yourself!"

"I don't have the same amount of time on my hands that you do, Ashura," he sighed. "Between my early morning classes, homework, and having to work eight hours a day, I have very little time to do nice things."

"I have classes and homework too," Ashura pointed out, "and I still made time to make Indra something."

Tobirama opened his mouth, ready to give a retort to the slightly older man when his phone gave a small _ping_! Curious, he pulled it out from his pocket to see who had messaged him. Ashura watched him, curious, as his face changed from curiosity to irritation. The young man put the phone away and pinched the bridge of his nose, saying, "That's it. _Giri-choco_ , it is."

Ashura was curious as to what Madara did and wanted to ask, but Tobirama gave another sigh and, pulling his bag further onto his shoulder, walked away. Leaving the slightly older man to chase after him.

* * *

 ** _A/N: If you want to know what the text that Madara sent to Tobirama contained, it said: ""I'd like to summon you into my bed." Cheesy and horrible I know.  
_**

 ** _Fun fact: Giri-choco is "obligation chocolate" given to friends, co-workers, bosses, and close male friends. At least, that's what it was defined as when I went to search it up. If anybody knows, can you let me know if this is correct, please and thank you._ **

**_How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know, please~!_** ** _  
_**


End file.
